


I’d Break Without You

by hermioneg1127



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Rofiya, Slow Burn, not gay in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneg1127/pseuds/hermioneg1127
Summary: "They'll probably try to pull something on us." Safiya stated."Like what?" Rosanna asked."Oh you're so innocent Ro, never mind." Safiya replied and plucked the towel out of her hands to dry the last dish."No, I want to know." Rosanna argued."They'll probably make us kiss or something." Safiya replied, looking away, her cheeks tinting pink.





	1. It Could’ve Been You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Life you can't Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574614) by [Bird_Of_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/pseuds/Bird_Of_Scarlet). 



> Thanks for reading this everyone. I just wanted to thank Bird_of_Scarlet for inspiring this work from their Escape the Night Afterlife AU

After Manny showed up in the afterlife, the group took him back to Fat Man Slims to retrieve his key. Teala, Roi, and JC were sitting in their booth already while Colleen grabbed some drinks. Safiya had just been leaning against the wall, not making eye contact with Manny. Manny thought that was suspicious, but didn’t question it.

“Oh look how cute! Ro, isn’t that adorable?” Manny’s key had a miniature record charm attached to his key that he just pulled out.

“Yeah that is. My key had an airplane on it. I wonder what your room will look like!” Rosanna said.

“So Manny, care to explain what happened to you?” Colleen asked as she walked out from behind the bar and gave everyone their drinks. She was curious on how he was put into the challenge since she assumed it would be Matt showing up based on who was remaining.

“Well, basically we all put our own name in because we all thought it would be best to leave it up to draw. Nikita and my name got drawn. Nikita won, but she had to make a choice between killing herself and killing me. And I’m here.” Manny explained.

“I’m so sorry Manny, you were so close to making it out of Everlock.” Ro placed a hand on his arm.

“Yeah, but I’m not super mad, like I get it, she had to survive, I just wish I could’ve too.”

“Well if there’s one good thing about dying, it’s what that key will unlock. Let’s go to your room then.” JC said.

The group walked over to the motel and Manny opened his door. Colleen and Ro went with him while everyone else went to their own. Safiya had still been ignoring him and Manny had enough of it. But then he looked around his room. He absolutely loved his room. There was a record player with a suit case full of records. There was a wardrobe with some 70s clothes. He walked over to the corner and saw a door that led to a recording booth.

“Oh my god! This is amazing. We could have so much fun in there!” Manny exclaimed.

“Oh oh! I could make a record of my opera singing!” Manny and Colleen looked at Ro shocked.

“Girl, don’t tell me a tiny person like you can sing opera!” Colleen said.

“Oh yeah. I can. I just have to drink a lot of tea to relax my vocal cords. My friend Justine reacted the same way. Well, I’ll see you later Manny, I’m going to see how Safiya is doing.” With that Rosanna went to Safiya’s room. Manny looked at Colleen as if he wanted to ask something but didn’t know how to without sounding rude.

“You want to know how Saf is doing, don’t you?” Colleen asked. Manny nodded. He would’ve said what was her deal, but that worked too.

“She seemed better after she retrieved Rosanna from the witches’ alter. But Manny, she was an absolute wreck when she showed up. She was in so much pain and she didn’t know what the hell happened. And when Ro showed up, she literally cried over Ro’s dead body.” Colleen explained.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Manny looked defeated. “You saw how standoffish she was.”

“Manny, Just go talk to her.”

“Thanks Colleen. Oh, and sorry about the maiden of madness. It was nothing against you.”

“You’re good. Now go.”

 

Manny left his room with Colleen and knocked on Safiya’s door. Rosanna opened it.

“Oh hey Manny!”

“Hey Ro, can I talk to Saf? Alone?”

“Of course.” She turned back to Safiya. “I’ll be in my room when you’re done. Bring Blueberry back when you come.” She left and Manny closed the door behind him. Safiya was on her bed petting Blueberry. She was looking at her own cork board. In the center was a picture of her and Ro from Ro’s Polaroid. There were some other papers with typed writing.

“Hey Saf, how are you doing?”

“How am I doing? I’m fine. Sorry for being blunt but is there something you wanted to talk about Manny?” Safiya asked, not looking at him.

“I just want to know if we’re okay.”

“We’re fine.”

“You sure? You’ve been ignoring me ever since I got here.”

“You want to know the truth Manny? We aren’t. Not right now. I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again and to be honest I was glad.”

“Why? If anything it should be Nikita you’re mad at. She’s won. That’s why you died.”

“I’m not mad at you or her. I’m mad at what happened. Now that I think about it, I’m kinda mad that you guys said I deserved to die, but that’s irrelevant now. And yeah, Ro told me you said that.” Safiya said. She put Blueberry to the side and went over to her cork board and grabbed the picture.

“I still don’t get it. What’s the deal with what happened?” Manny was leaning against the wall. He was running everything through his head but still couldn’t figure it out. She finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“What you don’t seem to be getting was that it was almost Ro!” His jaw dropped. Of course he should’ve thought about that. Ro was Matt and Safiya’s best friend. At least at the carnival they were.

“If it was Ro, instead of me, I don’t know what the hell I would’ve done with myself.” She looked down at the floor to try and hide her tears. Manny pulled her into a big hug.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think about that.”

“I promised to keep her safe and if she died while I was still alive, I would’ve failed her. She didn’t deserve any of this. She has a heart of gold and couldn’t even hurt a damn fly.” She looked at him again and Manny wiped off the tears.

“I’m really sorry. But you’re both here now, and nothing can happen to either of you. You’re safe.”

“I know. But I just keep thinking, what if it was her. And I’m sorry for being so hostile toward you. I was upset. And she’s the only thing that’s been keeping me from breaking right now, so seeing you wasn’t ideal for me.”

“It’s fine Saf. I get it. That’s just like with me and Nikita. I’ll let you go to her. You seem like you need her right now. Oh, just make sure to touch up that eyeliner. She’ll be worried if she knows you cried.” Safiya grabbed Blueberry and redid her eyeliner in the mirror. They both exited Safiya’s room.

 

Safiya stopped in front of Rosanna’s door and took a deep breath. She finally knocked. She heard a soft ‘come in’ and she opened the door. Ro had already changed into a nightgown and was reading a book on her bed.

“Hey Saf” Ro said without looking up.

“Hey.” She said and sat on Ro’s bed. She took her shoes off and moved next to Ro.

“What did Manny want to talk to you about?” Ro asked.

“Nothing much.” Safiya said. She didn’t want to trouble Ro.

“Safiya, I know something was up. I could hear the muffled yelling. Plus, your eyes are red and puffy. You were crying. You can tell me anything.” Ro said looking into her friend’s eyes.

“I can’t Ro. I don’t want you to feel bad.” Safiya said.

“Wait,” she said sitting up straighter, “the argument was about me?”

“I shouldn’t have said that,” Safiya said and started to stand up. “I have to go.” Rosanna stood up as well and ran to block the door so Safiya couldn’t leave.

“Rosanna please let me leave.”

“Tell me and I’ll let you leave.” She said and locked the door.

“I can’t.” Safiya persisted.

“Well, then I guess you’re sleeping over in my room.” Rosanna rebutted.

“Fine. If you must know it was about you.”

“What about me? Did I do something wrong?”

“No Ro, God no. You could never do anything wrong. It’s just, it was almost you who died instead of me. And I promised I would protect you. In that jail cell, I knew I needed to protect you,” a silent tear rolled down her face, “and if you died while I was alive. I don’t know what I would’ve done with myself.”

“Oh Saf,” Ro reaches out and pulled Safiya into a hug, “it wouldn’t have been your fault. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Safiya murmured into Ro’s hair.

“Because I made you feel that way. You’re crying because of me.”

“You’re the only thing that’s keeping me from falling apart. I should be thanking you. When I read purest of hearts, I knew it was you. And I took off running. I thought they would’ve done something to stop your death. But at least you’re with me now.”

“Aww. I love you Safiya. You’re such a great friend.”

“Love you too.” Safiya pulled out of the hug. “I think I should go to bed now.”

“Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow morning then.” Ro said. She unlocked the door and went over to her bed. Safiya waited to leave until she knew Rosanna was asleep. Everybody else had gone to bed already. Safiya changed into a pair of pajamas and went to bed. She felt a strange sense of something in her something. Maybe it was butterflies. Maybe she just had an upset stomach. She was thinking about Tyler, her boyfriend. But now that she’s dead, Tyler isn’t her boyfriend. Was she getting the same feeling from being with Rosanna as being with him? She didn’t know, but with those thoughts she fell asleep.


	2. I Couldn’t be Brave Enough

_She was there again. She kept barfing up the bubbly substance. It was all over her hair. She couldn’t find the stupid pentagram. They’d all left her. She wanted to scream for Matt to come save her. But it was too late, all three of them had finished. They vanished and it was the three witches standing in front of her. She fought back but they just squeezed harder._

_“Let me go!” She screamed. The witches placed her on the alter and strapped her down. She hates being tied down._

_“Help me Matthew!” She yelled._   
_“Be brave!” She could hear the words he had said when she lost. But she couldn’t. She was deathly scared. That’s when she saw three knives._

_“No! Please don’t!” She thrashed around. The knives came down and she screamed. But the pain just kept coming. It wasn’t ending. She just kept bleeding and screaming and-_

 

Rosanna woke up screaming. She didn’t know if anybody heard. And quite frankly she didn’t care. She pulled her legs up to her chest and was quietly sobbing.

 

Safiya woke up to hear Rosanna scream and she burst into her room to see what was wrong. What she saw startled her. Rosanna was sobbing and rocking back and forth. Safiya climbed onto Ro’s bed and put her hand on Ro.

“Rosanna, what’s wrong? What happened.” Safiya questioned.

“They were... they were there and Matt couldn’t... Matt couldn’t save me and it just... it just hurt so much and it wouldn’t... it wouldn’t stop. And I couldn’t be brave like... brave like he asked me to.” Ro stuttered over her sobbing. Safiya took Rosanna into her arms and Ro melted into her. They leaned back with Safiya holding Ro in her arms.

“You’ll be okay now. Nothing can hurt you. I’ve got you.” Safiya whispered into Ro’s head. She waited for her breathing to slow down before Safiya went to get up.

“Safiya?”

“Yeah?”

“Stay. Please. I don’t think I can sleep without you here. You can go if you don’t want to though.” Ro said.

“No. I’ll stay. Get comfortable.” Safiya responded. Ro scooted closer to Safiya. Safiya wrapper an arm around Ro and kissed her head.

“Try thinking of something happy.” Safiya said.

“I had a boyfriend. His name is Mike. I guess now that I’m dead he isn’t my boyfriend. Did you have a boyfriend Saf?”Ro asked.

“Yeah. His name is Tyler. He is so sweet and hilarious and he would always agree to do my crazy videos with me. We called ourselves ‘Safty’.”

“That’s so cute. Are you straight?” Ro asked with a hint of curiosity in her eyes, not that Safiya could see, Ro was facing away from her.

“Umm, I think so. But I’m dead now so who knows.” Safiya responded. “You know we never got to collab in a video.”

“Yeah. We could’ve totally made Bat wing cookies.” Ro exclaimed.

“You’ve seen my videos?” Safiya asked, surprised that the little baker knew about the bat wings.

“Oh yeah, you’re hilarious. The bat wings is one of my favorite jokes. I also like the questionable clothing series you do.” Ro chuckled.

“Then why’d you ask if I had a boyfriend. He’s in almost all of my videos.”

“I just like taking to you.” Ro said lightly.

“Oh. I like talking to you too. We’ve only met formally tonight, but it feels like I’ve known you forever.” Safiya shared.

“It really does.”

“You know, we’re going to have an interesting dilemma tomorrow.” Safiya realized.

“What about?” Ro asked. Of course the person with the purest heart wouldn’t get it, even though she’s older than Safiya.

“You and I are sleeping in the same bed. And we’re basically cuddling. If someone walks in, what’s that going to look like in the morning? Because once they notice my door is wide open and they can’t find me, they’re going to come here next to see if you know.” Safiya explained.

“Ohhhh! I didn’t realize. That’ll definitely look weird to everyone.”

“I’m okay with them thinking we’re together if you are. I’d rather you be able to sleep. Well just have to explain it, though I doubt they’ll believe us.”

“I’m fine with it.” Ro said. “Goodnight Saf.”

“Goodnight Ro.”

The two girls slowly drifted asleep in each other’s arms with light smiles on their faces.


	3. Pretty Sure She's Straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know when I’ll be doing updates but I’ll try to do two a week, or maybe more until the story ends.

Roi was the first one awake, as far as he could tell. He was just so excited to see the carnival in the daylight and he wanted breakfast. He realized he hadn’t had any food since he got the free popcorn Matpat had found. He got up, changed and went to JC’s room. 

“Hey JC! Let’s wake everyone up so we can have breakfast!” He shouted through the door. 

“Uh if you want to do that sure, but I will not play a hand in that. Pretty sure that’ll make Teala angry. And Manny now that I think about it.” JC said as he opened the door. 

“Oh well. You gotta live life on the edge, you know.” And with that Roi ran down the hall knocking on each person’s door. But then he realized, Safiya’s door was already open. 

“Hey Saf? You ready for breakfast?” He asked, peering his head through the doorway. He got no response. He walked in and threw the covers back and saw nothing. 

“Hey everyone! Has anyone seen Safiya? She’s not in her room.” Roi shouted. 

Manny looked out of his door. “Bitch you woke me up because you’re hungry and now you want me to find Safiya? It’s too early for this. I need my beauty sleep. But just ask Colleen. She’ll probably know.” He rolled his eyes and then went back in his room to change. At that point everyone had already come out of their rooms except for Rosanna. 

“Hey Colleen, do you know where Saf is?” Roi asked. 

“Check with Ro. That’s where Safiya was last. Anyway, I’m heading over to Fat Man Slims to eat if anyone is coming.” Colleen had started leading the group outside. Roi went to Rosanna’s door and knocked. There was no response so he opened the door, figuring she was still sleeping. What he saw surprised him. 

“Guys!!!! He yelled and ran after them. “You will not believe what I saw.”

“What was it?” Teala asked. 

“I found where Safiya is. She’s sleeping with Ro! They’re literally cuddling!” Roi exclaimed. 

“Oh honey, I’ve got to see this.” Manny said and went running to Ro’s room. The rest of them followed and stood in the door frame. “Aww they look so cute! Should we wake them up?” Manny asked. 

“Yes! I want to know what ‘that’s’ all about.” Teala said gesturing to the two of them. With all of the noise that was happening Safiya began to stir. 

“Hey Rosanna, what’s all that noise?” Safiya asked groggily, stretching her arms in the air. She turned to the door way and saw everyone standing there. “What the hell are you guys doing in here?” Safiya asked. She was surprised to see so many faces. 

“What’s the deal with this?” Colleen asked and pointed to the two of them. 

“Yeah, are you two, like, dating or something cause I thought only Nikita, Joey, and I were the LGBT people.” Manny said with excitement in his voice. 

“If you must know, you’re all idiots. We are not dating. Pretty sure she’s straight since she had a boyfriend before she died, and I did as well. Rosanna just had a nightmare last night and I came in to comfort her. She woke up screaming. So I’m just being a good friend.” Safiya explained. She was still pretty annoyed that they just walked into the room, but she kinda figured that’s what would happen. 

“Oh. Is she alright then?” JC asked, being the only sensible one in the room. 

“I think so. She was able to fall asleep again so that was good. But if you don’t mind, I’d like for her to wake up without a bunch of people in her room, it was kinda weird.” Safiya said. She got up and went to her own room to change. The group headed over to Fat Man Slims. 

 

“I believe that Ro had a nightmare. But wouldn’t you have heard the scream as well Manny?” Colleen asked. 

“Not really. I’m a pretty deep sleeper in the middle of the night. Maybe Safiya just heard it cause she’s a light sleeper.” Manny said. “But they would make a really cute couple. Wouldn’t they? I’m like living for the idea of them being together.”

“I know. And honestly I don’t believe it at all. But I guess they just have to tell us if they are.” Teala replied and opened the door to Fat Man Slims. “So what does everyone want to eat?”

“Oooh! Pancakes!” Roi exclaimed. He loved pancakes. Everyone else chimes in with their agreements. 

“Ok. There’s a stove back here and some pans. See if there’s any pancake batter and syrup.” Teala said, heating up the stove and buttering a pan so the pancakes wouldn’t stick. 

 

Meanwhile, Safiya had gone back to Ro’s room and was running her fingers through the brunette’s hair. Rosanna started to stir. 

“Hey Ro.” Safiya whispered. 

“Oh hey Safiya.” Rosanna murmured sleepily. 

“The others already went for breakfast. You should get changed so we can go too.” 

“Ok. I’ll be out in a second.” Rosanna got up and went over to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit and Safiya stepped outside and closed her door. 

A few minutes later Rosanna opened the door and stepped out. She was wearing a denim skirt with black knee high boots, a black beret and a white off the shoulder long sleeve shirt. 

“You look... great!” Safiya said. She got that same feeling she got when she used to see Tyler dressed up. ‘Am I falling for her?’ She thought. It crossed her mind. ‘But I’m straight. Right?’ She thought. She didn’t even know anymore. 

“Thanks Saf. You look great too!” Rosanna replied. “Let’s go get some breakfast. Oh! Oh! I hope there’s hot cocoa!” Safiya let out a chuckle and felt Rosanna’s hand on hers. Rosanna had laced her fingers with Safiya’s and Safiya just stared at their hands. She could feel a blush creeping up her neck. 

“Is this ok?” Rosanna asked since Safiya had just been standing there, staring. 

“Uhhh,” Safiya stammered and quickly took her hand back. “You go on without me, I’ll be there in a second.” She rushed to her room, closed the door, and slid down the wall with her head in her hands. 

“I can’t be doing stuff like that!” She told herself. She knew she was a bit awkward, but she thought that made her look like a fool. She heard a light knock at her door and she opened it. 

“Safiya I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” Rosanna apologized. 

“No I’m sorry. I’m being stupid. It’s fine. Let’s just go over.” Safiya said. Rosanna didn’t reach for her hand and they walked together, their hands brushing against each others ever so slightly and having a light conversation.


	4. Royally Screwed

When they arrived, the pancakes had already been made and everyone was digging in. Rosanna sat down with Safiya at a table by the window. The rest of the group was making small talk with each other, but they were more curious about what was going on between Ro and Safiya. 

Teala dropped her voice to a whisper. "Roi, Manny, they're just over there talking. They didn’t sit with us. It’s weird."

"I mean yeah but it’s kinda cute. I mean look at them," Manny said, and the three of them turned their heads toward Ro and Safiya. Rosanna as laughing from something Safiya had just said. 

"They seem to be having so much fun with each other. Safiya is smiling. You know how stone cold she was when she got here, well you might not Manny, but she wouldn’t let herself cry until she found Ro. We even let her get Ro herself. She just cried on her knees." Roi said. 

"Yeah I know. I went to talk to her last night since she was being cold towards me. She was crying because it was almost Ro who died when she did."

"Oh wow." Teala said. 

"In my opinion, even if Ro doesn't like Safiya, Safiya likes Ro. I’d even say Safiya loves Ro. It’s the way she looks at Ro." Manny said. "It’s the way she smiles when she talks to Ro. It’s great for Saf." Colleen walked over and sat next to Teala. 

"You're talking about them right?" Colleen asked, glancing towards the two.

"Yeah. We have got to make a plan to get them together." Manny said. 

"But what would we do?" Roi asked. 

"Well, we could get them, like, really drunk but that wouldn’t really guarantee them getting together, or at least Safiya admitting she likes her. Plus, imagine the hangover" Manny said. 

"Wait, how do you know Safiya likes her?" Colleen asked Manny.

"I can just tell. I’m good at that." Manny replied. 

"Oh! I know. We could have a big "group sleepover in the lounge and we could play games like 7 Minutes in Heaven, Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, Would You Rather, etc. We wouldn't want to spring something on them too soon, probably towards the end though." Teala said. 

"But aren’t those kind of childish? I don’t see everyone wanting to agree." JC said as he walked over. 

"What wouldn't everyone want to agree to?" Safiya asked after hearing make that comment.

"We should have a group sleepover and play those childhood games like Would You Rather, Truth or Dare, and some other ones." Teala replied.

"I’d be down for that. What about you Ro?" Safiya looked over at the brunette who as sipping her hot cocoa.

"Oh that sounds like so much fun! We should do it tonight!" Ro replied happily. "And Colleen, you could bring out your disco ball, we could get my Polaroid and Manny could grab his record player. It'll be amazing."

"Well, that settles it, Colleen, Manny, and I will plan the sleepover so it can be a surprise for the rest of you." Teala just realized something though. "Hey Safiya, could we have it in the lounge? I know it isn’t a good place for you but we thought it would be the only place big enough."

"Yeah of course, I'll be fine. I've got all of you here and if it becomes too much, I can just go back to my room." Safiya replied, glancing towards Ro as she said it. 

"Ok. Can someone wash the dishes? Colleen Teala and I have some planning to do to make this the best damn sleep over you've ever had." Manny asked. 

"Safiya and I can take care of it since you guys made breakfast." Rosanna offered. They both started collecting the plates and moved to the sink. Rosanna did the drying and Safiya washed the plates. The rest of them left. Colleen, Manny, and Teala went to the lounge to make space. JC and Roi went to grab the disco ball, the Polaroid, and the record player and records. They also went to look for sleeping bags.

 

"I don't know how this is going to go." Safiya said to Rosanna as she finished the second to last dish. She had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Why? It’s just going to be some games and food and stuff." Rosanna replied. She wasn’t awake when Safiya had talked to the group this morning.

"Something happened this morning while you were asleep. They walked in on us and they immediately thought we were dating. They'll probably try to pull something on us." Safiya replied, looking at the girls brown eyes. They held so much innocence. She looked... perfect, standing there with a towel in her hand and standing on a step stool.

"Like what?" Rosanna asked.

"Oh you're so innocent Ro, never mind." Safiya replied and plucked the towel out of her hands to dry the last dish. 

"No, I want to know." Rosanna argued. 

"They'll probably make us kiss or something." Safiya replied, looking away, her cheeks tinting pink.

"Ohhh. Safiya, look at me." Rosanna said and put her hand on Safiya's cheek to make her look at her. "If we don’t want to then we could just say no. It’s not that bad, we could just ask for a different dare or something. But it's all just in good fun." Rosanna's hand had lingered there for a moment. Safiya's eyes quickly flicked down to Rosanna's lips and she swore she saw Rosanna do the same. They leaned in, slightly closeting the gap, but then Safiya pulled away before anything could happen and put the last dish away. 

'You can't do this to her' she thought. 'You can’t ruin the best thing you have right now.'  
"Let’s go see if the others need any help." Safiya said. With that, they both went to help a Roi and JC grab the stuff.

 

They went back to the motel and found them in Manny's room. They were struggling to grab the sleeping bag from the top of the closet.

"Need some help?" Safiya asked.

"Yeah. Kinda hard when you’ve got a disco ball in one hand." JC said. He was also a few inches shorter then where it was. Safiya walked over and grabbed it easily. "The rest of the sleeping bags should be in the same place if you guys can grab that. Roi and I are going to take what we have over."

"Ok. See you later then." Ro said. Safiya handed Ro the first sleeping bag and they went to grab the other ones. They noticed each one was themed around the roles they were assigned. Safiya kept stealing glances at Rosanna wasn’t looking.

'Did she know I almost kissed her? I’m royally screwed.'

"Ok Safiya, lets go to the lounge. Will you be ok?" Rosanna asked. She wanted to make sure that Safiya was ok with going back to where she died. Rosanna knew if she had to go back to the Witches' alter, she wouldn’t be able to hold back the tears.

"I’ll be fine. I have you with me." 

Safiya left with Ro following behind. As they approached the lounge, Safiya started to slow down. It was coming back to her, all of the pain and confusion. When they reached the doors, she took a deep breath and looked at Rosanna. "I don’t know if I can do this. We're here but not to look at the map to find someone. It was different when we had a purpose. Now we're just having fun. I thought I was going to be fine." 

"It'll be ok Safiya." Rosanna reached out and laced her fingers with Safiya's. "I’m here for you. I’ve got you." She pulled her hand back and opened the door. The group rushed over to help with the sleeping bags. They set them up in different parts of the room. In the center, there was a bunch of pillows. The disco ball was hanging from the ceiling, and the record player was set in the corner of the room with a lot of records. 

When it was time for the sleepover to begin, Manny, Teala, and Colleen brought in popcorn, a cooler with with soda and beer, and pizza. They all sat down, with Teala, Manny, and Colleen sitting next to each other, Roi and JC sitting together, and Rosanna and Safiya sitting with side by side.

"So, everyone grab some food and we can get started playing the games. The pizza is pepperoni, cheese, and meat lovers. And we've got kettle and buttered popcorn." Colleen said. Everyone got up to grab their food. They brought their food back to the floor and once everyone was settled in, Rosanna was the first to speak. 

"Thanks so much guys! What games are there to play?"

"Well, we can play Truth or Dare, Would You Rather, Spin the Bottle, 7 Minutes in Heaven, whatever you want. And we might be able to find a board game in the arcade." Manny said, he looked at the other and winked to signify that the plan was in motion. "I’d rather play Truth or Dare because it kinda encompasses all of them."

"Then let’s play Truth or Dare." Rosanna said. Safiya looked over at Ro and then Manny. He had a devious look on his face. 'Damn I'm screwed. He’s got something up his sleeves' Safiya thought. 

"So, who wants to be asked first? I promise not to be too hard for the first round." Manny replied slyly.


	5. You’re Going to Hurt Yourself

"I'm the Daredevil, I’ll go first!" Roi exclaimed.

"Ok, Roi, Truth or Dare?" Manny asked. 

"Dare. Duh!" Roi said. He was prepared for anything Manny could throw at him.

"I Dare you to let Colleen do her Miranda makeup on you." Manny said.

"You can’t have that with you!" Roi said. He did not want to wear makeup like that. It was so red.

"I do! Come here Roi!" Colleen cheered. She grabbed her lipstick and took Roi's face in her hands. After a few minutes, he looked like the joker. "Wow Roi, looking good." Colleen joked. 

"Think you're funny Colleen?" Roi asked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Colleen exclaimed.

"I Dare you to take a shot of pickle juice!" Roi went to the cooler and pulled out a pickle jar and poured a shot. He handed it to her and she took a sip.

"Oh my god, that’s really gross!" Colleen whined. 

"You gotta go all the way!" Teala cheered. Colleen drank the rest of it and gagged. 

"Ok. Rosanna, Truth or Dare?" Colleen asked. Safiya snapped her head up and looked at Colleen.

"Ummm. Truth. We haven’t had one yet." Rosanna replied. 

"Ok. Let’s see, What is your biggest fear?"

"Um. I... I..." She stuttered. She looked around at everyone and then looked Safiya in the eyes. She murmured something and looked down.

"What was that Ro?" Roi asked.

"The dark. I know it’s quite childish, but I don’t know, it can just freak me out." Rosanna fiddled with her hands and looked at Safiya for reassurance. 

"It’s not childish. I’ve got some fears like that too. Like, I’m not a fan of big crowds." Safiya laid a hand on Rosanna's forearm. Manny looked over at Teala with a smirk.

"Ok. So Teala, Truth or Dare?" Rosanna asked.

"Umm Truth!"

"Who's outfit would you want to wear besides your own?" Rosanna was curious since Teala as basically in all leather. 

"Probably Colleen’s or Manny's. They're quite stylish and fun. They’re different." Teala got up to get more popcorn and sat back down. "JC, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I Dare you to let Roi give you a mystery tattoo in Sharpie." JC rolled up his sleeve and Roi grabbed a Sharpie. He got to work drawing something. After a few minutes, Roi finished.

"It's a fish!" Roi exclaimed. He put the Sharpie down and took a picture with the Polaroid. 

"God you’re so childish." JC replied. 

"Ok. Safiya, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Safiya hoped that since it was JC, she wouldn’t be screwed over. But the look she got from him told her that there was no hope. If only they hadn’t walked in on her and Ro sleeping together.

"I Dare you to play 7 minutes in Heaven with..." he looked around the room and then stared at Rosanna. "Rosanna.”

"Well, sure, but we don’t have a closet." Safiya looked nervously at Ro. JC looked around and walked out to the arcade side. Everyone followed him out. He found an employees' only room. 

"We don’t have a closet, but this is the next best thing. So Safiya and Ro, get in there." JC said. 

"Well at least I’m small so it won't be too bad." Rosanna said. Safiya and Rosanna entered the employee room and JC closed the door. 

"This reminds me of the cupboard under the stairs that Harry Potter stayed in." Safiya remarked. She couldn’t help it. She was a huge fan of the series. 

"You're seven minutes start now!" A voice said. Safiya sat on the floor, as did Ro. They sat there for a few seconds. 

"What house are you in?" Rosanna asked.

"I’m in Ravenclaw, but one time I did get Slytherin, so that's my secondary house. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm a Gryffindor, but I've also gotten Hufflepuff before."

"Of course you have. I think you’re a true Hufflepuff. You're so sweet and friendly." There was an awkward silence that passed for a few seconds. 

"So. What’s up?" Rosanna asked. Safiya just let out a laugh. 

"Well, I’m sitting in basically a closet, with my best friend, and the people that put us in here are assuming we'll be doing something." Safiya said frankly. She looked down at her lap, and fiddled with her ring.

"Oh yeah true. I mean, they didn’t blatantly say 'kiss'. That would’ve been awkward. We probably wouldn’t have been able to get out of that. I mean, I don’t really think they’d make us do that, but you seem to think so." Rosanna got up and started looking around at all of the things on the shelves. 

"Yeah, but I mean, would it be that bad? I’ve shared drinks with people before and it would basically be the same thing." Safiya said. 

"True, but kissing is more intimate. I don’t think I’d want to kiss someone in front of a bunch of other people." Rosanna said while looking at stuff still. "Oh look! There's a blanket up there. I’m pretty cold." She reached up to grab the blanket, standing on her toes. 

"Ro, I should help you. You're going to hurt yourself." Safiya said, standing up. Ro was about a foot shorter than Safiya and the blanket was up on the second highest shelf. 

"No I got it Saf. It’s not too high." Rosanna said.

Her hand touched the blanket and as she pulled it down, she lost her balance. Safiya immediately put her arms out to catch her, but Safiya went down with her. Rosanna fell to the ground with her back on the floor, hair spread out and her arms breaking her fall. Safiya was hovering over her, her hands placed on the sides of Ro's head, and her hair was hanging down, almost touching the smaller girl's face. Safiya's eyes flicked down to Rosanna's lips and back to her eyes. She couldn’t help it, the girl was so intoxicating. She swore up and down that Rosanna's eyes did the same. So Safiya did what her gut told her to do for the first time in years. She leaned in a little. It couldn’t be taken as anything but what it was, a request. 'Have I screwed this up?' Safiya thought. But Rosanna didn’t move away, she didn’t say anything. She just stared back. So Safiya leaned in more, she could feel Rosanna's breath on her own. They were so close. 

"Ok guys, seven minutes is over!" JC shouted through the door. The two girls practically jumped away from each other. By the time the door was opened, they looked natural, with Ro covered in the blanket and Safiya sitting criss crossed.

"Oh cool! That was easy." Safiya stood up and left, with Ro behind her. Her voice sounded flustered. Neither of the two said anything about what happened. The group followed them back to the lounge, but Manny and Colleen stayed back a bit. 

"Something definitely happened, right?" Colleen whispered to Manny.

"Oh yeah, 100 percent. I know they didn’t kiss though. But that was just the first step." Manny replied.

"What's next?" Colleen asked.

"Oh honey, you'll see."


	6. I Know What Straight Means

When the group returned to the lounge, a few more rounds were played. Teala had to lick the floor, Roi had to choose between Guava Juice and Wassabi Productions as the better channel, and Manny had to take all of his make up off.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for this," Manny told Colleen when he came back. "Like my makeup was really good today."

"Well you can't ask me a question back so I’m safe for now!" Colleen cheered.

"Fine." Manny rolled his eyes. "Rosanna, Truth or Dare?" Rosanna looked at Safiya and she thought the safest option was Truth, so that’s what she told him and took a sip of her soda.

"Ok, are you straight?" Rosanna immediately spit out her drink. Safiya looked over at Rosanna, eyes wide in shock.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rosanna asked. Her voice serious and her eyes wide with surprise. 

"Are you straight? As in are you only into guys or do you like girls too." Manny said with a smirk.

"I know what straight means. I wasn’t expecting that. But I don’t know. Im exploring that." Rosanna said.

"Wait, so who here is straight?" Teala asked. "Cause I am." Roi, JC, and Colleen rose their hands. "Safiya? You’re not?"

"I just don’t know. It’s never crossed my mind before." Safiya replied. 

"Ok, well. I’m bored. Let’s play something else." JC said. 

"Like what?" Safiya asked.

"How about spin the bottle, but we do it how Smosh did it. I have a bucket of things to do in pairs and you pick one at random. You do that with whoever the bottle lands on." Teala said. 

"Well, I’m down if everyone else is." Colleen said. The rest of them nodded their heads. Teala grabbed a bottle and put the bucket down on the floor. 

"Ok, who wants to start?" Teala asked. 

"I'll go first." Rosanna said. 

 

The game went on for an hour with the group doing all sorts of wacky things like chewing on crayons, singing a duet, and coming up with a dance, just to name a few. It was the last spin and it was Safiya's turn. The bottle went round and round and landed on Rosanna. 'None of the things said to kiss. So maybe it’s not in there.' She thought. She picked up the piece of paper and read it. Kiss for three seconds. It said. 'You’ve got to be kidding me. How is this even possible.'

"What does it say?" Manny asked. He looked at Safiya with a glimmer in his eyes. She knew he planned this. He must have planted it on his turn. 

"It's blank." Safiya lied. 

"Really?" Ro asked and leaned over. Her face became bright red when she read it. "Yup, it’s blank. I guess that’s it so next game!" She said. 

"Let me see." Manny said. He grabbed the piece of paper before Safiya could stop him. "It’s not blank. It says, kiss for three seconds." He looked over at the two girls. "You can't get out of this, if I had to take my makeup off, you have to kiss."

"Yeah, it’s only fair." Teala agreed.

"I don’t kiss in front of people." Rosanna said. 

"So you wouldn’t be against kissing Safiya?" Colleen asked. 

"What are you guys even trying to accomplish with this?" Safiya asked. "We don’t want to kiss each other. That’s that."

"Come on, it’s just in good fun. Besides, you didn’t answer my question Rosanna. Would you kiss Safiya if we weren’t here?" Colleen asked again.

It’s just a yes or no question." Manny said. Rosanna's eyes darted around the room, and finally landed on Safiya’s. She was breathing heavily.

"That’s not a fair question. You can’t just ask someone like that. It’s the exact same as asking if you like someone." Her hands were shaking and she pulled her legs up to her chest. Safiya knew immediately what was happening. She got up and crouched in front of Rosanna.

"Hey Rosanna, it’s just me Safiya. I’m going to need you to steady your breathing or you're going to pass out. I need you to circle breathe ok? In, two, three. Hold, two, three. Out, two, three. Hold, two, three. Can you do that for me?" Rosanna nodded her head and tried to regulate her breathing.

"It’s going to be ok Rosanna. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere." Safiya reassured the girl, laying a hand on the girl's arm. After few minutes Rosanna had calmed down enough.

"What just happened?" Rosanna asked in a quiet voice.

"You just had a panic attack." Safiya said. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me." 

"No need to apologize." Safiya turned to the others. "On the other hand, you guys do. That wasn’t cool. We told you we didn’t want to and this is what happens when you pressure people."

"I’m sorry, it’s just a game." Colleen said. 

"So if this just a game," Ro said standing up and walking over to Safiya. "First, you lock us in a closet together because you want something to happen, then you ask me if I’m straight, and then you blatantly tell us to kiss. That’s all part of the game? That’s not a game, that a ruse. And I’m sick of it! So you know what?" She grabbed Safiya's shirt, stood on her toes and quickly pressed her lips to Safiya's. Safiya froze. It was so unexpected and it felt like it lasted forever. Rosanna pulled back after a few seconds. "There. Happy?" She looked around the room to see shocked faces and then looked back at Safiya. She looked as if she didn’t know what just occurred. She turned back to the others. "Now if you don’t mind. I’m going to bed, at the motel. Because you're all being stupid." She grabbed Blueberry and left the lounge. 

Safiya looked around and everyone was still shocked. "What just happened?"

"I don’t know. But she seems mad." JC said.

"She just kissed you! Aren’t you excited?" Manny asked.

"Are you kidding me? No. What would ever give you the idea that I wanted this to happen? Now if you would excuse me, I need to comfort my friend." Safiya went to the door and sprinted after Rosanna.

 

"We really screwed up, didn’t we?" Roi asked.

"No, I don’t think so, I just think this night took a turn for the better, at least for them. We just need to stay here and let whatever's going to happen, happen." Manny replied.


	7. Talk to Me

"Rosanna! Wait up!" Safiya yelled after the brunette. "Please I need you to talk to me!" Rosanna just kept walking to the motel. Safiya finally started to sprint after her. Rosanna stepped inside by the time Safiya caught up to her. They walked together in silence until they reached Safiya's room. Safiya grabbed Rosanna's wrist and pulled Ro into her room. Safiya closed the door and looked at her. Rosanna sat down own Safiya's bed and ran her fingers on the edge of a pillow. Safiya sat down next to her. They were in silence.

 

"So what do you think is going on?" Colleen asked.

"Knowing the two of them, they’re probably talking. You saw how Safiya looked. She was so shocked." JC said.

"Yeah. I might’ve been wrong about this. Maybe Safiya doesn’t like Ro." Manny admitted. He had never been wrong before, but there's always a chance.

"Oh come on, there's gotta be a chance. They both said they didn’t know if they were straight and 'exploring'. Exploring who? We're all dead, it's literally just those two." Teala said.

"Wow, you're good a reading people." Roi said.

"No, I’m just the super spy," Teala replied. 

"So what do we do if this doesn’t work? Like, they could end up hating each other." Colleen asked.

"Shit. We really screwed this up." Manny took his head in his hands. "We really messed things up." He whispered.

 

At the motel, Rosanna and Safiya were still sitting in silence. They would only steal glances at each other. 

"Talk to me." Safiya finally said when she caught Rosanna's eyes. Rosanna just looked away. "Rosanna. Look at me." Safiya turned Rosanna’s head in her hand. "Why won't you talk to me?" 

"I can't."

"But you are right now." Safiya stood up and started walking.

"But it's not what I know you want to talk about." Rosanna stood up as well.

"Well yeah. I want to talk about what happened. So why don’t you want to talk about it too?"

"Because I kissed you." Rosanna said. "I kissed you in front of all of those people. And quite frankly I shouldn’t have kissed you at all." Safiya's heart sank. 'She only did it to shut them up. She doesn't like me.'

"Oh." It’s all she could say. She didn’t know what to think.

"That’s all you can say? Oh?" Rosanna asked.

"What am I supposed to say? What do you want me to say?" Safiya asked.

"I don’t know, just something other than Oh!" Rosanna yelled. 

"You know what. Forget it! Let’s just forget that ever happened. Let’s forget what happened in the employee closet as well. Oh! And when we were washing dishes. Let's just throw it all out the window." Safiya yelled back. "Sorry if you want to talk about it now, because I don’t want to anymore!" Safiya stormed out of her room and left Rosanna there by herself.

"Safiya come back here!" She raced after her. Safiya stopped in the hallway and turned around to face Rosanna.

"What?" Safiya asked without looking at her. 

"I’m sorry. I’m sorry for yelling at you, and not talking to you." Rosanna apologized and moved toward Safiya. "I didn’t mean to hurt you. And most of all, I didn’t mean to kiss you. I just wanted to shut those guys up, and for them to stop trying to force us into something we didn’t want. Cause I know you and I are just friends. So I’m really sorry." Rosanna lifted her hand to Safiya's face and made Safiya look at her. "I’m really sorry."

"It's ok. And I’m sorry too." Rosanna left her hand on her face. Her eyes flicked down to Safiya's lips and back up to her eyes. Safiya did the same. They leaned in closer, inch by inch. Until their lips were almost touching. Safiya could feel Rosanna's breath on her lips. They were so close to finally kissing properly. And then Safiya leaned away. Again. She took a few steps back. She couldn’t do it. She didn’t want to ruin what they had already. Especially when Rosanna had just said they were only friends. 

Safiya walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. "I should go to bed. It's late."

"Safiya?" Rosanna asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I come sleep with you? I know that it might be pretty awkward, I just don’t think I can sleep well tonight." Rosanna asked. 

"Yeah of course, what are friends for?" They both went back to Safiya's room. Safiya looked the door so another repeat of this morning couldn’t happen. They both got under the blankets. Rosanna wand Safiya we’re facing each other, and Safiya kissed her forehead. 

"Goodnight Saf." Rosanna said.

"Goodnight Ro." Safiya laced their fingers together. 

'Yeah, just friends. I don’t know how that’s going to going.'


	8. Because We're Friends

Rosanna woke up to the sound of someone's deep breathing next to her. She looked up and saw Safiya sleeping soundly next to her. She felt a pressure on her hand and looked down. They were still holding hands. A soft smile crept upon her face. 'I like this'. She pressed her lips to Safiya's forehead and then nestled her head back under Safiya's and closed her eyes, waiting for Safiya to wake up. "I hope she's ok with me kissing her since we're just friends. Even if I want to be something more."She slowly drifted back asleep.

Safiya had been awake when Rosanna woke up. She felt the kiss on her forehead, she heard Ro speak, she couldn't understand what Rosanna said, but she heard it. She didn’t move. She didn’t want to startle her, but she decided to move now. She slowly got up out of the bed and moved to her wardrobe. She picked out her outfit and went to the bathroom to change.

"Safiya?" She heard Rosanna in her room. She finished what she was doing in the bathroom and went back. 

"Yeah?" Safiya looked at Rosanna. She was standing in her nightgown and looking at Safiya's closet. She looked absolutely perfect with her hair a bit messed up and no makeup on. "Is there something wrong?" 

"Um, not really. I just wondered if I could borrow one of your jackets?" Rosanna asked as she turned around. 

"Yeah sure, which one?" Safiya walked over so she could grab it for her.

"The black hoodie." Rosanna replied.

"So, embracing the inner darkness?" Safiya joked. She grabbed it and handed it to her, their fingers grazing each other’s, and they lingered there for a moment. 

"No, I’m just not feeling too well and I want to be comfy." Rosanna pulled the hoodie over her head. 

"Really? We can get sick in the Afterlife?" Safiya asked.

"I guess. But thanks for the hoodie, I don’t have any in my closet. Well, we should probably go over to the lounge. They’re probably wondering what happened." Rosanna and Safiya walked over to Ro's room so Ro could put on some regular clothes. 

"I don’t give a damn about what they think anymore." Safiya statedthrough the door. 

"Why?" Rosanna asked and then came out wearing a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and the black hoodie.

"Because they made you have a panic attack yesterday. That’s not cool. I care about you. I... I need you in my life, or I guess Afterlife."

"Oh Saf, I need you in my life too. She wrapped her arms around Safiya and squeezed slightly. "I love you Saf."

"I love you too Ro." Safiya pulled back and looked Rosanna in the eyes. "Listen, I need to tell you something."

"What’s on your mind?" Rosanna asked.

"I was awake, when you kissed my forehead." Safiya admitted. Rosanna turned pale. "And you said something, but I couldn’t understand what you said. Do you mind telling me what it was?"

"I can’t really remember. I'll tell you if I do." Rosanna grabbed Safiya's hand and laced their fingers. "But if you don’t care what they think. Then can we walk over like this?"

"Yeah. It’s fine. Whatever you want."

 

The group was already awake in the Lounge, they were having leftover pizza for breakfast. Manny grabbed a second slice and sat back down.

"So, how long do you think it will take for the two of them to come back." Manny asked.

"I give it a few more minutes." Teala replied. 

"I think right now," Colleen said, "they're literally right there." Safiya and Rosanna walked through the passage way holding hands.

"What's this?" Roi asked, pointing at their hands.

"This is us saying stop it. We're friends, that’s it, that’s all it is. And that’s probably all it’s ever going to be. So that’s enough. Stop trying to force us into something because we're friends. So enough." Rosanna stated and looked up at Safiya. They were still holding hands.

"Yeah, so If we want to hold hands, we can, platonically. And if Rosanna happens to need someone to sleep next to, then I’m going to do so. And if she wants to borrow one of my hoodies, she can. Not because we're together, but because we're friends, and I care about her." Safiya added. "So us holding hands is just us holding hands."

"Ok. I respect that. I think I can speak for all of us when I say I’m sorry." Manny said. The group nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we never meant to upset you Ro, I’m glad you’re ok." Colleen sympathized.

"Thank you." Rosanna replied. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Pizza from yesterday." Roi replied. 

"Cool, also, what are we doing today?" Safiya asked. 

"Well, I just thought we could relax for a few days, try to get in a groove of something normal." JC said. 

"Yeah, that’s nice. I’m going to head over to Fat Man Slims for some hot cocoa. Everyone is welcome join me." Rosanna replied and left the lounge, with Safiya behind her. The others didn’t follow.

 

"So, how do you want your hot cocoa?" Safiya asked Rosanna.

"Just regular with some marshmallows." Rosanna was sitting at the bar, and Safiya handed her the mug. She made one for herself as well. Safiya took a seat next to Rosanna. 

"So, that went better than expected." Safiya admitted. She took a sip of her cocoa.

"Yeah. I thought Manny would at least be more suspicious." Rosanna replied and took a sip. She set it down and started storing the spoon around the rim. 

"Is the hot cocoa alright?" Safiya asked.

"Yeah, it’s really good. It’s exactly how I would make it. 

"Good." Safiya leaned in and kissed Ro's forehead. 

"What was that for?" Ro asked. 

"I wanted to." Safiya looked down. "Yeah, I wanted to." She looked back up and Rosanna was staring at her. "Ok. Well, how do you want to spend our day today?" Safiya asked.

"This might be a strange request, but I want to go back to where I died. I think that to stop the nightmares, I need to revisit it. Will you come with me?" Safiya placed her drink down on the counter and pulled Rosanna into a hug. 

"Of course I will. Whatever you need me to do, I’ll do it. I’ll be there for you." Safiya pulled back and took a drink. "Whenever you're ready, we can head over."

"Thank you. Let me just finish my cocoa first." Rosanna took another sip. They sat in silence, feeling the weight of what was about to come settle in.


	9. It Would've Been a Lie

The two girls quickly wrote a note at Fat Man Slims in case the group wondered where they were. As they walked over, they didn’t say anything. Rosanna had laced her hand with Safiya's as they got closer. She needed the support, going back to where you died, it can be scary. They stopped in front of the gate.

"Are you ok?" Safiya looked down at Rosanna. "You don't have to do this if you don’t want to."

"I need to. I have to face this." Rosanna let go over Safiya's hand, walked past the gate, and approached the first station. "I couldn’t even get past the first station." Rosanna picked up a cup. Safiya walked over as well.

"What did you have to do?" Safiya picked up a cup too.

"Well, each of these cups were filled with extremely carbonated drink, it was disgusting. And we had to keep drinking them until we found the pentagram at the bottom. At first it was fine, but then the noises everyone was making plus the amount that I had to drink wasn’t a very good combination, so I kept throwing up a lot, but I could never find the pentagram." Rosanna set the cup down. And walked over to the second station. Safiya followed. 

"At this station, we had to solve some sort of puzzle. I think we had to move those rings to the pole over here, but I’m not sure. Matt finished this one really quickly though." Rosanna looked up at Safiya with a sad smile. "You miss him too, don't you?" 

"Yeah, I do. But I’m glad he isn’t here. It means he made it out alive." Safiya gave her a small hug. They moved to buckets. 

"You had to bob for apples here. I don’t know if there was anything wrong with the water or the apples, but I think they were supposed to be rotten. And then over there, you had to get through without ringing one of the bells." Rosanna looked at Safiya.

"Do you want to go over to the alter?" Safiya asked.

"No, but I need to." Rosanna walked over to the alter. Safiya trailed behind, checking for any signs that Ro wasn’t ok. Ro ran her fingers across the edge of the alter. No one fought back, not even herself. She picked up the fallen candle, and placed it back where it belonged. She got up at sat on the alter, facing Safiya. 

"They dragged me up here, all three of them. I couldn’t fight back. I was still gagging, and I didn’t want to fight back either. Matt wanted me to be brave so I didn’t fight." She looked down and picked up a candle.

"Oh, Rosanna I’m sorry."

"There were three knives. They came down at the same time. It hurt, so much more than I thought it would." Rosanna looked at Safiya. "Thank you for coming with me."

"I couldn’t let you do this alone. You wouldn’t let me go to the lounge without making sure I was ok. I wanted to do the same." Safiya joined Rosanna on the alter. Rosanna leaned her head on Safiya's shoulder and Safiya wrapped her arms around Ro's waist. They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. Safiya planted a kiss on Rosanna's head

"Hey Safiya?" Rosanna sat up and turned toward Safiya. She pulled her legs up onto the altar and sat criss crossed.

"What's up?" Safiya rested her hand on the altar and looked at Rosanna.

"What are we even doing?" She looked down into her lap.

"What do you mean?" Safiya was confused. 

"Why are we dancing around each other? I notice all of the little glances we make at each other, the electricity in the air every time we accidentally touch each other." Rosanna looked up into Safiya's eyes. "Do you like me?" Safiya was startled by her bluntness.

"What?" It was just a reflex, for Safiya to ask a question back.

"Do you like me? If Colleen had asked you if you wouldn’t be against kissing me, would you have said yes?"

"I mean it’s a game, I wouldn’t have been completely against it. It’s all in good fun." Safiya replied. She didn’t want to tell Rosanna that she was falling for her. So she stood up and was pacing a little.

"You didn’t answer my question." Rosanna looked at Safiya.

"I know." Safiya turned away from Rosanna.

"Are you going to?" Rosanna stood up as well. She stood in front of Safiya.

"I don’t think so." Safiya looked at Ro.

"Why?" Rosanna looked back.

"I don’t want to hurt you." Safiya turned to walk away.

"You could never hurt me." Rosanna grabbed Safiya's wrist to stop her. Safiya turned back to Rosanna.

"I don’t want to take that chance. Now would you please let go of my wrist?" Rosanna didn’t. "Rosanna please." Rosanna just kept staring at her. 

"Why can’t you just say no? That you don't like me? That wouldn’t hurt me." Rosanna asked in a whisper. 'But it would.'

"Because it would been a lie if I said no, and I’m not going to lie to you." Rosanna let go in shock, she took a step back, and Safiya took the opportunity to run towards the motel. She sprinted, she couldn’t believe what she just did. So as soon as she got to her room she locked the door.

 

Rosanna was just standing there, staring. 'She likes me?' She couldn’t believe what she just heard, so she ran after her, but she was too late. The door slammed closed and she heard the lock. Rosanna ran back to the Lounge. She burst into the room, out of breath and on the verge of tears. She caused this to happen. She should've just kept her mouth shut. The group stood up and circled around Rosanna. It was a huge cacophony of questions.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Colleen asked.

"Where's Safiya? Is she ok?" JC asked, noticing the person missing. Rosanna pulled Colleen into a hug and started to cry. Colleen brought Ro down to the couch and just let the poor girl sob. 

'I did something wrong,' she thought. 'I hurt Safiya.'

"Rosanna, if Safiya is at the motel, nod once." Manny looked at Rosanna, and she did. "Ok, I’m going to the motel, the rest of you stay here with her." With that, Manny left. 

 

'I screwed up big time.' Safiya thought as she slid down the door. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, and then another, and they kept coming until she completely broke down. 'I’ve ruined the best thing I had.'


	10. I Don't Know What to Do Anymore

She was still sobbing when she heard the knock on her door. "Rosanna please! Just... just go away." She said through her sobbing.

"I’m not Rosanna, but if you want me to go away I will." Manny replied softly. He heard her unlock the door so, he opened it after a few seconds. He saw her laying on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. "Oh sweetheart, your foundation is going to ruin that pillow." He closed the door and sat next to her, rubbing a hand on her back. 

"Why are you... why are you here?" She looked up at him, tears still running down her face. 

"Because when Ro showed up and started crying, I figured something happened to you, so I came here to see if you were ok." Manny handed her a box of tissues. She took one to her eyes and wiped away the tears.

"Does it... does it look like I’m... like I’m ok?" She asked. She couldn’t stop crying to save her life. 

"No, it doesn’t. What happened?" Manny took his shoes off and got comfortable. He figured it was going to be a long story. Safiya waited to stop crying before she started speaking.

"Well, it all started with when she had her nightmare..." Safiya began telling the story of everything that had happened. Manny listened in silence until the part with the Employee closet. "She slipped and I tried to catch her as she fell, but I went down with her. And we were so close to kissing. Like I leaned in, and I could feel her breath on my lips, and the JC opened the door."

"Bitch! I knew something happened." Safiya gave him an incredulous look. "Sorry, continue." As she did, they finally reached the part when they went back to the Witches Coven area. 

"You did not go back there!" Manny shrieked. 

"We did. She insisted we go back. So we went back through all of the stations, and then we both sat on the altar in silence. And then she asked me, 'what are we doing dancing around each other?' I thought she was joking. Apparently I was wrong because then she asked if I liked her."

"Honey! What did you say?" Manny asked, he was so shocked. 

"I didn’t answer her the first time. And then she asked me what Colleen asked her, so I said I wasn’t completely against it, since it was a game. And I was still avoiding the, 'do you like me' question. It was what I said next, that screwed me over."

"Well what did you say?" Manny placed a hand on her arm.

"Well, she told me that I didn’t answer the question. And I said I know, I don’t want to hurt you. And she said 'why don’t you just say no, it’s not going to hurt me.' And I said, I couldn’t say no. Because I would be lying. And then she took a step back, and I made a run for it. Clearly I hurt her. And I can’t believe I did that to her." Manny pulled Safiya into a hug. " I don’t know what to do anymore."

"Well, here is what you need to do. I’m going to go back to the lounge, and she's going to come here. You're going to tell her how you feel, and if she doesn’t feel the same way, oh well. You're still friends, you still have each other." Manny pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "And if there's one thing I know, it’s that you are able to overcome everything. This is just another thing. What's stopping you from taking the chance?"

"I don’t want to lose her. I’d break without her, I just broke down not even ten minutes ago."

"If she's truly your friend, this won’t affect it." Manny got up and walked to the door. "You got this." He left the room and walked over to the lounge.

 

"Hey Ro, sweetheart? Are you better now?" Colleen asked into the girl's head. Rosanna had stopped crying at this point. She sat up and wiped her eyes. 

"Yeah. I think so." Rosanna looked around the room at everyone there. "Where'd Manny go?" 

"He went to go talk to Safiya." JC said. 

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Colleen asked. 

"No. I don’t, not yet. I just want to think for a little bit."

"Of course, take your time," Teala looked over at Roi, "take as long as you need." After she said that, Manny came back.

"Rosanna, she's ready to talk to you." Manny squatted in front of her.

"Ok. Thank you for checking on her." Rosanna got up and Manny walked her out. 

"By the way, I know what happened. She thinks she hurt you." Manny told her.

"She didn’t hurt me at all. If anything, I hurt her." Rosanna looked up at Manny.

"Then I guess you should start talking from there." Rosanna left the lounge and went back to the motel.

 

Safiya heard the knock. And she heard Rosanna's voice too. She knew Rosanna was coming, she just didn’t want to screw up. "Come in. It's unlocked." She shouted through the door. Rosanna opened the door and walked in silently. She closed the door, locked it, and approached Safiya.

"I am so sorry Safiya, I didn’t mean to push you. I didn’t mean to hurt you." Rosanna sat down on the bed and looked at Safiya in the eyes. 

"You have nothing to apologize for. I didn’t mean to hurt you." Safiya replied to her. "You took an actual step back. You looked hurt." 

"I didn’t mean for it to come across that way. I was just shocked." Rosanna placed a hand on her leg. "I never thought you’d like me."

"But I do, a lot. And I’m sorry that I do." Safiya looked up at Rosanna.

"Why would you be sorry?" Rosanna looked confused. 

"Because it’s going to ruin our friendship." Safiya looked down. "I know you don’t like me like that, we're just friends. You made that very clear to the group and to me."

"I only said that because I thought that's what you wanted me to say. I don’t know where you could get that idea from, but I like you too. A lot." 

"What?" Safiya's head snapped up. 'She's got to be joking with me.' Rosanna looked down at the bed. 

"I really like you too. And I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to ruin this friendship. I like having someone to sleep next to if I can’t sleep on my own, and I like holding your hand. I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to like me back. It wouldn't be-“

Rosanna didn't realize how quick Safiya was. One second Safiya was laying down on the bed, and the next second, her lips were being pressed against by Safiya's. And after a few seconds, Safiya pulled back a little, just like what Rosanna did the first time. They looked into each other's eyes and their lips met again with a passion that burned inside of them. It was soft at first, like they were testing the waters. But as they continued it got deeper. Rosanna and Safiya had leaned back into a position similar to the one that they had been in when they were in the closet. In Safiya's mind, the kiss could have lasted forever. But they finally broke apart, breathless. Rosanna's heart was racing and her stomach was filled with butterflies. She was gazing into the younger girl's eyes. Her soft lips tender from what had just ensued.

"Wow." Safiya was the first to speak. Rosanna could see Safiya breathing deeply. 

"Wow's right." Rosanna replied and quickly pecked the girl's lips. Safiya moved from hovering over Rosanna to sitting on her bed. Rosanna sat up and just stared. After a few minutes if silenc, Safiya looked at the clock on the wall.

"It’s getting late, we should probably go to bed." Safiya got up to grab some pajamas and tossed a nightgown to Rosanna. "Will you stay with me?"

"That’s a dumb question. Of course I will." Rosanna chuckled and looked away to let Safiya change and she changed as well. They climbed under the blankets and just laid there for a little bit. Safiya pressed a kiss to Rosanna’s forehead and then closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Ro."

"Goodnight Safiya." 'I love you.' The thought crossed her mind. And she knew it was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very happy with this chapter and I do realize this could be seen as the end, it’s not. I've got some more things planned for these two.


	11. Why Does Everyone Think We Had Sex?

Safiya woke up to see Rosanna snuggled up against her. "Hey Rosanna?" She asked, wanting to see if she was awake. 

"Yeah?" Rosanna murmured. Rosanna rolled over to face Safiya. "What's up?"

"I just thought of something, I won’t be able to take you on a date." Rosanna ran a hand through Safiya's hair. 

"Awww, that's so sweet. But you're right. That would be kinda hard. But that doesn’t matter. I have you right now." Safiya's eyes flicked down to Rosanna's lips and back to her eyes, she tilted her head and she leaned in. Safiya pressed her lips against Rosanna's for a few seconds and pulled back.

"Hey everybody! I’m heading over to make Eggs and Bacon! Be ready in twenty minutes!" Colleen shouted in the hallway. Safiya pulled back the covers and got up to pick out some clothes. Rosanna walked over to Safiya with the hoodie in hand. 

"Thanks for letting me wear the hoodie. And I’ll meet you over at Fat Man Slims." Rosanna gave it to her and then left to get changed herself. Safiya grabbed a pair of jeans, a tie-dye shirt, and then pulled the black hoodie that Rosanna just gave back over head. She left her room and walked straight into Manny.

"Oh my God, I’m so sorry Manny. I wasn’t paying attention." Safiya apologized. 

"Girl, you're completely fine. Oh hey, what happened last night? Did everything go well?" Manny asked. Safiya pulled him into her room and shut the door.

"You can’t repeat anything I’m about to tell you." Safiya whispered. 

"Girl, you don’t need to whisper, no one’s going to here you. But I’m guessing this means things went well." Manny sat down on Safiya's bed.

"You have no idea." Safiya looked at him with a light blush.

"Oh my God, did you guys have sex?" Manny said and stood up immediately. He knew that if they did, the sheets wouldn't have been changed yet. 

"What? No. Jesus no. We did not go that far. We just kissed." Safiya laughed a little. 

"Kissed, or made out?" Manny sat back down on the bed.

Safiya looked down at the floor, "I mean, it lasted for a while, but we didn't like French kiss or anything. I was practically on top of her though. It was our actual first kiss." 

"Ooh! Girl, I am living for this!" Manny cheered. "So what's going to happen next?"

"Well, I’d want to take her on a date, but we're literally stuck in a town surrounded by death, what would we do?"

"Have a romantic picnic. You can never go wrong with a picnic." Manny suggested. Safiya looked back at him with the biggest smile he’s ever seen her have. 

"Manny! That is the best idea I’ve ever heard. You're a genius!" Safiya went over and gave him a big hug.

"Pretty sure its you and MatPat that are the geniuses. But I could totally find a good spot for you to set it up if you want me too."

"That would be great Manny, thanks. Now, let’s go eat." Manny and Safiya headed over to Fat Man Slims.

 

Rosanna had walked over to Fat Man Slims and made herself a hot cocoa. She saw the group eyeing her, and it was starting to get annoying. "Guys, if you want to talk to me, you can." She walked over and sat down next to JC.

"Ok, then how are you feeling?" Roi asked.

"I’m fine." Rosanna looked down at her mug with a small smile.

"Did something happen?" Colleen asked. "You're blushing."

"What? Oh, no. Nothing happened. We just talked." Rosanna looked up and tried to stop smiling.

"C'mon Ro, you can tell us anything." Teala took a bite of her eggs. Manny and Safiya walked in together and Rosanna lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh my God, what happened between you two?" Teala asked. 

"If she wants to tell you, she can, but I don’t want to say anything she's not comfortable with."

"So something did happen. Did you guys have sex?" JC asked.

"Uh guys, I can here you from over here. Why does everyone think we had sex? We just talked." Safiya stated. She grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon and sat next to Rosanna. "And we made up. We figured out what went wrong and we discussed it. We were just high strung from going back to the Witches Altar."

"Well, I need to go look for something I lost." Manny said. "I'll be back in a little bit." 

"Ok. Let me know when you come back." Safiya replied and then went back to eating. The group was just staring at her and Rosanna.

"Guys, just relax. Nothing happened." Rosanna looked at Safiya and they just stared with a knowing expression.

"Saf, Ro, you two are not good at hiding anything. Just spill!" Roi exclaimed.

"Seriously guys. It’s enough." Safiya replied. 

"You two literally either had a staring contest, or you just had a cute moment." Teala said. 

"Nothing happened." Safiya said with a straight face and then she went to wash her plate. 'I just hope Manny could find a place, and that these idiots would stop asking questions.' When she finished washing her plate Manny came back.

"I found my ring guys! It got lost in my chest of records." He looked over at Safiya and winked. 'Good. Now I just have to make preparations.'


	12. You Did All of This for Me?

After breakfast, Safiya and Manny went to the spot that he found. It was a little clearing behind the motel, with a tree and some wild flowers.

"So, we need a picnic blanket, some food, and some candles."  
Manny looked over at Safiya with a smile and then went to collect some fallen twigs. Safiya walked over to help. They moved the twigs to a spot a little bit away. 

"Don’t you think candles would be a bit too much? I mean it’s just our first date. Candles just seem like overkill." Safiya was doubtful that the candles would do more good than bad. Normally, her first dates were at a Starbucks or a restaurant, but she dead, so she can't do that. And this one meant a lot to her.

"Of course not. But I’m pretty positive that Rosanna is a romantic." Manny said.

"How do you know that?" Safiya looked up at him with a confused expression. He's never hung out with Rosanna before.

"I’ve watched a lot of her videos and her Valentine’s Day videos are always romantic. Even if she's not being romantic, she talks about loving romance and nice dinners and her ideal first date. So I’m pretty sure she's a romantic." Manny looked at Safiya. "We should head back so you can get ready. What do you plan on making?"

"I don’t know. Um... maybe some wraps? That is a classic picnic dish." The two started walking back to Fat Man Slims.

"Well that would work. Now what about dessert?"

"I could make some brownies. You can never go wrong with brownies. At least I don’t think you can go wrong with them." Safiya and Manny reached Fat Man Slims. 

"Do you need me to do anything else? I could help you cook." Manny asked.

"Just make sure everybody stays away from Fat Man Slims. I want this to be a surprise. And if anybody asks where I am, I’m on a run." Safiya stepped inside and got to work. 

 

Manny went back to the lounge where everybody was hanging out. 

"Hey, where's Safiya?" Rosanna asked.

"She went for a run, she'll be back in like an hour." Manny sat down on her couch next to JC. Rosanna looked at him in shock. 'I didn’t know she ran.'

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Roi asked.

"Let's go see if we can find a board game." Teala said. They went to find a board game, a few went to the motel and the others searched the arcade. They ended up finding Uno and the Game Of Life. So they decided to play both, the game of life first and then Uno.

A little way into the game, Manny and Teala got into an argument.

"Oh c'mon Manny! Just let me choose that number. You're already like way ahead." Teala begged. 

"I don’t care, I think this is the lucky number. You're too late. Choose a different number to bet on." Manny took the number and JC spun that number. "I knew it bitch!"

 

Meanwhile, over at Fat Man Slims, Safiya had finished the brownie batter and just put the brownies into the oven. She washed all of the dishes and then she prepared the space to make the wraps. She grabbed a cook book to find a recipe and sure enough, she found one. Lucky her. She was looking for all of the ingredients when the oven beeped. She pulled it out and got to work on the wraps. She washed the lettuce and sliced some cheese. Safiya also thought to grab some soda cans and water for drinks.

 

*TIME SKIP to evening*

 

Safiya had just finished making the wraps and cut up the cooled brownies. and headed over to the spot to set it up. She also decided to change into something nicer than the hoodie and jeans she was wearing. She decided to throw the hoodie on to go over to the lounge to get Rosanna. As she walked over, she started to get some doubts. 'Maybe I shouldn’t do this.' She shook her head and kept walking. She was going to do this. She reached the lounge and walked in.

"Hey Rosanna, I need to talk to you." Rosanna set her uno cards down, stood up and waved goodbye to the group. They both stepped out of the lounge. Safiya took her hand and they started walking towards the motel.

"So what's up?" Rosanna asked Safiya. Safiya stopped her.

"Do you trust me?" Safiya pulled out a sleeping mask and handed it to her.

"Yeah of course. And am I supposed to put this on?" Rosanna asked. 

"Yeah, I want to take you some where and it’s a surprise." Rosanna put the blindfold on and Safiya took her hand to guide her to the spot that Manny found. She let go of Rosanna's hand and took her hoodie off. 

"Ok Rosanna, take off the blind fold." Rosanna took it off and looked at what was in front of her. There was a picnic blanket with a picnic basket, plates and utensils, and some candles. 

"What's this?" Rosanna asked. Safiya took Rosanna's hand and they sat down.

"This is our first date. I knew there wasn’t much we could do, but this is one that we can do." Safiya opened the picnic basket and got out the food. "I made some wraps and some brownies for dessert. I hope you like it." Rosanna's eyes started to tear up. 

"Aww, Safiya, this is so sweet. You did this all for me?" Safiya nodded. "How did you do this all by yourself?"

"I was quite a good cook when I was alive, but really Manny found the place. But anyway, tell me more about yourself."


	13. You're Not Looking at the Stars Either

"That’s a cheesy question Saf." Rosanna replied with a chuckle. "Is there anything you want to know specifically?" She took a bite of her wrap.

"Ok, who was your favorite person to collab with besides anyone who went to Everlock." Safiya asked. She knew Rosanna would say MatPat if she didn’t. 

"Ooh, that’s a hard one. Probably Jake from Vsauce 3, Jordan from Captain Sparklez, or Markiplier. Markiplier is an even messier baker than me!" Rosanna laughed, remembering how the overly greased pan and pink frosting mustaches. "And Jake, one time he tried to eat a giant snickers bar in one bite! It got stuck in his mouth." Safiya smiled lightly, she would’ve loved to collab. They sounded so fun. She took another bite of her wrap.

"I heard you're a singer." Safiya stated. Ro blushed a little.

"Yeah, I had an opera song, and I made a regular song on my YouRube channel called Perfect Together." Rosanna looked up at Safiya. "Did you have a pet?"

"Yeah I did. His name is Crusty. He's a cat. You had a dog right?" Safiya asked. 

"You’re right, her name is Cookie. She a French Bulldog. Did you ever consider doing a makeup line?"

"I did, and I was planning on it, but never got to. I liked to mix up all of the makeup I had for a certain category, like all my foundations, liquid lipsticks. The biggest thing Tyler and I mixed together was all of the lipstick from Sephora. There was a total of 603 lipsticks that went into it." Safiya took a sip of her Diet Coke.

"That's a lot of lipstick. What did you do with it?" Rosanna had eaten half of her wrap by now, and decided to go straight for dessert.

"Well, we gave it away to subscribers." Rosanna took a bite from her brownie.

"Oh my god, this is like amazing!" Safiya leaned over and took a bite of her brownie.

"You're right. I didn’t think it would be since it's a 70's recipe." Safiya looked up at Rosanna. She just realized what she did. "I’m sorry, I should’ve asked before I took a bite, it was just instinct."

"It’s completely fine. We've already kissed." Rosanna gave Safiya a small smile.

"That is, completely accurate." Safiya laughed. "Technically, you kissed me first though." Rosanna's heart started to beat faster. 

"True, and it was the boldest thing I’ve done, except for maybe that one fight I got into."

"You got into a fight?" Safiya looked at Rosanna with a shocked expression. 'Little Rosanna, in a fight?'

"I didn’t start it, but that’s all you get." Rosanna gave Safiya a look that did something to Safiya. She blushed so hard. Thank God the sun was setting or she would’ve been bright pink. Safiya turned toward the sunset. It was quite a spectacular view.

"It's so pretty." Rosanna said. She scooted closer to Safiya. It was getting darker, and she didn’t know if the candles would be enough. Safiya wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. 

"So, do you think this is a successful date?" Safiya asked. She hoped so. She really wanted this night to go right. 

"It’s not over yet, but so far, yes." Rosanna looked up at Safiya, her heart pounding, but she couldn’t tell if it was from fear or from Safiya. Safiya let go of Rosanna to clear off the picnic blanket and laid back. Rosanna did the same. The sun had fully set, and the only light was coming from the stars and the candles. 

"I thought we could star gaze for a little bit." Safiya turned her head to face Rosanna. Rosanna looked over and they gazed at each other for a good full minute before Rosanna spoke 

"Hate to break it to you, but you're not looking at the stars." Rosanna whispered. She didn’t need to whisper, but it felt right. 

"I know. And I don’t mind." Safiya whispered back. "You're not looking at the stars either."

"And do you have a problem with that?" Rosanna asked with a slight smirk. Safiya sat up on her side, with her head in her palm. 

"Nope. I've got a question."

"Yeah, what's up?" Rosanna asked.

"Are you ok? I know you're afraid of the dark."

"I’m ok. It’s not completely dark, and plus, I’ve got you here." Rosanna laced her fingers with Safiya's. Safiya's heart was beating harder. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and she was blushing hard. Safiya leaned over Rosanna and softly pressed her lips to the smaller girl’s Rosanna immediately reciprocated, resting on her elbows. Rosanna ran her tongue across Safiya's bottom lip. Safiya opened her mouth a little, allowing Rosanna access if she wanted, and Rosanna took it. She ran a hand down Rosanna's side and started playing with her shirt's hemline. She pulled back and looked into her eyes as a request. Rosanna nodded and Safiya slipped a hand under her shirt, and Rosanna pulled Safiya back in. Safiya's hand left a trail of electricity as it explored. Her hand traced the band of Rosanna's bra. Her hand finally rested on Rosanna's rib cage. They both pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other’s. Safiya had left her hand there. Rosanna could feel her heart pounding. She was out of breath. 

"We should go to bed. It’s getting late. Will yo sleep with me?" Rosanna whispered. Safiya nodded, and blew out the candles. Safiya quickly packed everything up. They both walked back to the motel, trying to be as quite as possible. Safiya stopped in her room to leave the picnic basket and changed into a pair of pajamas. Rosanna had already gone to her room. Safiya was finished changing and walked to Rosanna's room when she heard someone clear their throat. It was Manny, leaning in his doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Sleeping together huh?" He whispered. 

"Just sleeping. We are not having sex." Safiya replied, and knocked on Rosanna's door. "Goodnight Manny. Thanks for your help."

"Night Saf." He walked back into his room and Safiya walked into Rosanna's. They pulled back the cover and got into bed. Rosanna laced their hands. Safiya had come to realize that Rosanna likes holding hands. Rosanna closed her eyes and Safiya placed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and they both drifted asleep.

 

Over in Manny's room, he went back to his bed. 'Safiya has got some explaining to do.' He thought. He knew they at least kissed, he could tell by the way her lips were a bit puffy.


	14. "So What Are You Two?"

Manny woke up the next morning to a ruckus in the hallway. He threw back the covers and immediately opened the door. 

"What the hell is going on here?" He shouted. He looked out to see Roi being chased down by Teala. 

"I swear to God Roi! Give it back!" She yelled and JC went after Roi ask well. He stopped in front of Manny.

"Roi took Teala's key. And she's pissed." JC went back to running after Roi. 'These bitches' Manny thought. 'Well, at least I'll get to talk to Safiya.' Rosanna's door opened and Safiya popped her head out. 

"What's going on here?" She asked and looked over at Manny. 

"Roi took Teala's key. And JC's trying to help her get it back." Manny explained. Colleen had also opened her door. 

"Safiya? What are you doing in Rosanna's room?" Colleen asked. 

"We were just hanging out before breakfast." Safiya replied and went back into her room.

 

"What was that about?" Rosanna asked after Safiya closed the door. She sat up, hugging Blueberry to her chest. Safiya sat down on the edge of the bed beside Rosanna.

"Roi took Teala's key. He's just being stupid." Safiya gave Rosanna a quick peck on the lips. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don’t know. Ooh! I want to record something in Manny's recording booth. I just need to go get some tea." Rosanna pulled back the covers and got up. She put on a jacket over her nightgown and some flats. 

They both walked over to Fat Man Slims to get some tea. Rosanna found some mint tea and put some hot water on the stove. They sat down in one of the booths, next to each other, not across. 

"So what exactly do you want to record?" 

"Well, I could do a recording of the opera song I did when I was alive." Rosanna said. 

"What was it called?" Safiya asked.

"O Mi Babino. It’s French." Rosanna replied. The teapot started to whistle so she got up and poured two mugs and placed the mint teabags in. She brought them back over and handed it to Safiya. "I didn’t think to ask you if you liked mint tea, or tea in general, but I made you some."

"Thanks Ro. It’s fine. I’m a fan of tea." Safiya smiled and let the tea steep for a little longer. Rosanna took a sip of her tea, and Safiya realized that Rosanna held the mug in between her hands, instead of by the handle. It was endearing, the little things that Rosanna did. Rosanna leaned in to kiss Safiya when Safiya heard the door open. She scooted back a little. Safiya looked up over the booth and saw Manny walked in. She let out a sigh. 

"Who is it?" Rosanna whispered.

"It's just Manny." She whispered back, and the said louder, "Hey Manny."

"Hey Saf. How’s it going?" Manny asked and went to the fridge to get a water bottle.

"It’s fine. We're just having some tea." Safiya and Rosanna were being pretty awkward. After all, Rosanna had just been about to kiss Safiya. Manny walked over to the booth and rested his arm on the top.

"You guys don’t have to act so awkward, I already know about you two. After all, I found the place you had your date, and I know you guys made out last night. I could tell by Safiya's lips." Manny sat down across from them. Rosanna looked at him in shock. "And don’t worry, I won't tell anyone." Manny took a sip of his water. Rosanna looked over at Safiya and she just shrugged. 

"So, Manny, can I use your recording booth today?" Rosanna asked.

"Yeah of course. Is that why you're drinking tea?"

"Mhm. That and I love tea in general." Rosanna took another sip.

"So how was your date last night?" Manny asked.

"I had fun." Rosanna replied. "The food was really good." She took a sip of her tea. 

"Yeah, I enjoyed star gazing." Safiya said with a smirk and looked at Rosanna. Rosanna choked on her tea, knowing that their star gazing did not involve any star gazing. She could feel her facing burning. Manny looked at the two with confusion. 

"What happened while star gazing?" He asked.

"Nothing." Rosanna said a bit too quickly. Manny gave her a questioning look. Safiya looked at Rosanna as she spoke.

"We made out." She stated blatantly. 

"Safiya!" Rosanna shouted. 

"What? It’s true, and he already knew we kissed before." Safiya took a sip of her tea to hide her smirk. Rosanna's reaction was funny.

"Oh. Ok then." Rosanna's blush only got deeper. She set down her drink. 

"So what are you two? Are you like official? Like girlfriends?" Manny asked.

"We never discussed that." Safiya said. "What do you think Rosanna?" She laced her fingers with Rosanna's under the table.

"Girlfriends sounds right. As long as you're ok with that Saf." Rosanna said. 

"Yeah, I like that, girlfriends. But do we have to tell the others?" Safiya asked. 

"Only if we want to." Rosanna leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, forgetting that Manny was right there. She looked over at him with a bright blush. She didn’t like PDA.

"Aww, you two are so cute!" Manny said. "I totally ship it." He got up and threw his water bottle away. "I’m going to head back to my room so I can set up up the recording booth and make my room presentable. See you later." Manny walked out of the diner. 

"I can’t believe I kissed you in front of him." Rosanna said. She sounded mortified. 

"Don’t worry, you're fine. I’m ok with anything, as long as you are. We'll go at your pace." Safiya reassured Rosanna. 

"Thank you." Rosanna tilted her head and pressed her lips against Safiya's. At first it was just a sweet kiss, but then it became more intense. Safiya pulled Rosanna into her lap and Rosanna ran her tongue across Safiya's bottom lip. Safiya ran a hand up Rosanna's thigh. She was still in her nightgown. Rosanna felt a heat pool in her stomach when Safiya pulled back, out of breath.

"I don’t want to do anything you're not ready for." Safiya whispered. "I don’t want to rush." Rosanna was still in Safiya's lap, and she didn’t move. Safiya wrapped her arms around Rosanna. They sat like that for a few minutes. 

"We should head over to Manny's room." Rosanna said. She got up and put their cups into the sink. Safiya was waiting by the door, and they headed to Manny's room.


	15. How Did This Even Happen?

Safiya didn’t know how she could end up in a position like this. Rosanna was sitting in her lap in front of everyone and, well, Rosanna was not being innocent at all. Rosanna was kissing her neck, one of the most sensitive places on her body. And she was trying her best to suppress a moan. 'How did this even happen?'

 

Rosanna and Safiya had gone over to Manny's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" He shouted. Safiya opened the door and went to sit on the bed. Rosanna just closed the door and leaned against the wall. Manny was over in the record booth messing with a few things. 

"What are you doing Manny?" Rosanna asked.

"I’m just hooking up the last cord and it should be ready. I had to adjust the height so I had to unplug some things." He got up from the floor and walked out. "It's all yours. Do you want me to leave or can I stay?"

"Of course you can stay. It's your room." Rosanna said. "Besides, it’s not like I have stage fright." She walked in and closed the door. She put the headphones on over her head. 

"Oh! I just realized, I found the song on a record." Manny went to the chest and pulled it out. He placed it on the record player and hooked the record player up to the recording booth. The song started playing for Rosanna. She hadn’t heard it in a while, but it was nice to hear it again. 

 

When they were finished, Manny said he would give Rosanna the record when it was finished, and Safiya and Rosanna went to the lounge.

"You have a really good voice." Safiya said. Rosanna looked down at her feet and blushed. 

"Thanks. Can you sing?" Rosanna asked.

"I've been known to sing on occasion. I was a theater kid. I actually majored in drama and writing." Safiya replied.

"Really? I was a theater kid too! And so was MatPat!" Rosanna squealed. "Can I hear you sing one day?" 

"I don’t know about that." It was Safiya's turn to look at the ground. 

"Oh come on. Why not?" Rosanna asked.

"I just haven’t sung in a while." She didn’t want to tell her that she wasn’t comfortable singing in front of her. She didn’t want to embarrass herself.

 

They reached the lounge and were greeted by the group. It was around 4 in the evening, and the group was already eating dinner.

"Hey Saf and Ro! Colleen shouted. She stood up and went to give them a hug. "What have you been up to?" 

"We were just with Manny, Rosanna recorded a song." Safiya replied. 

"That's so cool!" Teala said. Do you want to come join us? We're playing some games. We were all planning on just staying the night over here." 

"Yeah, I’m down." Rosanna replied. They both sat down and were dealt some Uno cards. The night progressed on and Manny walked in around 7 o'clock with some food and some beer. At this point, Rosanna decided that she would drink tonight, since they were playing card games, and nothing could happen. Safiya on the other hand, only took a few sips. She didn’t trust the group, now that Manny was here. They ate the food and had moved on to playing Clue.

 

When 9 o'clock rolled around, the majority of the group was drunk, if not slightly tipsy. And Rosanna was tipsy. Her head was resting in Safiya's lap and Safiya was stroking her hair. Safiya wasn't affected by the small amount of alcohol she had consumed. 

"Is it my turn?" Safiya asked. They nodded and she rolled the dice. She moved her person into the billiard room. She read her card to look over what she'd discovered. "I'd like to make an accusation!" She cheered. "It's Mrs. White, in the Billiard room, with the candle stick!" She grabbed the pack in the center and took the cards out. "I'm right!" She laid the cards on the table. 

"Dammit! I was so close." Manny exclaimed.

"How'd you get it so quickly?" Teala asked.

"I’m the investigative reporter, it's my job." Safiya grabbed a pillow and laid Rosanna's head on it so she could get off the couch.

"So, What should we play now?" JC asked.

"We could just talk." Manny suggested. "I don’t know about you but I don’t know a lot about each of you." 

"Yeah sure. And how about this, we play spill your guts or fill your guts. You have to answer an embarrassing question or you have to take a shot." Roi added. The group expressed their agreement, except for Safiya. 

"I don’t know guys, you're all quite drunk already." 

"It'll be fine." Colleen said. So that's what they did. They played Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts. And Safiya was answering every question. She had to choose between her mom and dad, she had to rank her friends, and she even had to answer where the most sensitive place on her body was, but that's when she took a shot. She refused to give them that power. 

"Ooh, someone was so open about her answers but now you're not? I wonder why." Manny said. He was giggling now. 

"Because I will not tell you that." Safiya stated. Rosanna looked up at Safiya with an evil look. Rosanna was going to remember that. 

"Ok then. Rosanna, do you like Safiya?" Teala asked. Rosanna opened her mouth, and then shut it. 

"Yes, she's a great friend." Rosanna replied. At least she was sober enough to think before she spoke.

"You know that’s not what I meant." Teala replied. "Do you like Safiya romantically?" Rosanna didn’t say anything. So Safiya picked up the shot and handed it to her. 

"You know I'm going to get drunk if I take this shot. I mean, it’s Vodka, and I was already drinking. Plus, I’m so small." Rosanna whispered. 

"Shit," Safiya murmured, "I’ll stop you before you say anything stupid." Rosanna nodded and she took the shot.

"You know that basically means you do like her." JC said.

"No, it could just mean she doesn’t want to say anything she'll regret." Safiya rebutted. The game progressed. 

 

It was now 11 o'clock, and the game had switched from Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts to Truth or Dare. The group was completely drunk except for Safiya. 

"Rosanna!" Manny slurred.

"Dare!" She said before he could even ask.

"I Dare you to sit in Safiya's lap." She lifted her head up and positioned herself onto Safiya's lap. Safiya could feel her face burn. Apparently Rosanna lost all inhibitions when she was drunk. 

"Rosanna, I Dare you to kiss Safiya." Teala said.

"That's not how the game works!" Safiya shouted, she was scared about what was going to happen.

"It's how it works now. You don’t mind, right Ro?" And then she started to shake her head no. So Safiya grabbed her head and stared at her.

"You do not want to do this." Safiya whispered. "You don’t like PDA. And I don’t think you want them to know." Rosanna took the opportunity to press her lips against Safiya's. She dropped her hands and was frozen like a deer in head lights. But she still closed her eyes. And eventually, Rosanna pulled back.

"Rosanna, I Dare you to kiss her neck." And Safiya knew what was about to happen. She didn’t want to shove Rosanna off of her, so she let it happen. It was a bad decision.

"Effing Hell!" Safiya shouted. Her neck was so sensitive. She was trying to focus on anything but what was happening to her.

"Well, I guess we know what her most sensitive body part is." Roi stated.

"Shut the hell up Roi!" She was getting worked up, she could tell because she was cursing more. "Rosanna, please stop." Safiya tried to whisper but it came out as more of a shout. 

"Rosanna, I Dare you to keep going." She couldn’t decipher the voice. All she could focus on was Rosanna. 

"Rosanna, if you don’t stop right now, I swear to God! Shit!" She shouted. That seemed to be enough to make Rosanna stop. She didn’t seem to care that everyone was there.

"Damn Ro, not so innocent are you?" Colleen said. 

"Shut up. I know you enjoyed the show." Rosanna replied. She laced her fingers with Safiya's. Safiya was so shocked. And she looked at Manny, he was shocked too. She was quite sassy while drunk as well.

"Rosanna, are you dating Safiya?" Roi asked. Safiya clamped a hand over Rosanna's mouth. She gave Rosanna a look that meant shut up. She didn’t know if Rosanna was an honest drunk as well, but she wasn’t taking a chance. 

"I don’t know what your deal is, but stop it. Stop taking advantage of Ro being drunk, cause I know you're all drunk too. Do you want me to take advantage of you?" The group was silent. "Now, I bid you a good night, I’m taking Rosanna to bed." She was still holding Rosanna's hand and they walked out of the lounge together. 

They reached Rosanna's room without much trouble. She might be a sassy, inhibition-less, possibly completely honest drunk, but at least she could still walk a bit. But changing, that wasn't happening by herself. 

"Safiya. I need your help." 

"What's up?" Safiya asked. She wasn’t looking at Rosanna.

"I can't get my bra off." Safiya knew she wouldn't be able to. So she made Rosanna turn around, and she unhooked the bra. Rosanna pulled on a night gown and took her pants off.

"Thanks Saf." Safiya went over to her room to change really quickly, and then came back to join Rosanna in bed. Tomorrow was going to be extremely interesting. Hopefully they were all too drunk to remember anything. But she definitely would.

"Goodnight Rosanna." She placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Goodnight Safiya." Rosanna ran a hand down Safiya's neck, and then held her hand. A shiver ran down Safiya's spine, and then she closed her eyes.


	16. Why Did You Let Me Do That?

Rosanna woke up with a groan. Her head was throbbing in pain. She had never had this kind of pain before. She turned over to see a glass of water and two aspirins with a note. She took the aspirin and read the note.

_Rosanna,  
I’m betting right now that you’re in some serious pain. So, I left you some aspirin. I suggest you take it. Last night was pretty crazy. Though based on how drunk you got, I doubt you remember much. I’m making breakfast right now, hope you like eggs and bacon. I’ll be bring it to you._

_Yours,  
Saf._

Rosanna read the note twice. She took another sip of water and tried to remember what happened. Nothing came up. She remembered games and lots of drinking. Did she take a shot of Vodka? She had no idea. Safiya was going to have to explain. Rosanna leaned back and closed her eyes, waiting for the aspirin to start working.

 

Safiya had gotten up before Ro so she could make breakfast for her and Rosanna. She knew that Rosanna would be in pain. So she thought it would be a good idea to make breakfast. She didn’t really know what Rosanna liked so eggs and bacon seemed to be the best option. She made turkey bacon, because Safiya doesn’t eat pork. She had finished and covered the plates and walked over.

 

Rosanna heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door. Luckily the aspirin kicked in.

“You know you don’t need to knock. We’re dating. My room is your room.” Safiya walked in holding two plates.

“I know, I just didn’t know if you were changing or anything.” Rosanna sat down on her carpet and Safiya handed her a plate. Safiya sat down next to her and started eating.

“It looks good.” Rosanna said and took a bite. “So what happened yesterday?”

“How much do you remember?” Safiya asked. She wanted to leave out the whole neck being really sensitive thing.

“I remember playing some games. And this really weird truth or dare game, but it wasn’t really. It was basically tell the truth or take a shot. But that’s it.” That was what had come back to her. But everything else was just not there.

“That game was Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts. That’s how you got completely wasted. You took a shot of Vodka.”

“Why did you let me do that?” Rosanna was shocked.

“Because the question was do you like Safiya. And I guess you didn’t want to lie. Because at first you said yes she’s a great friend.” Safiya had finished her eggs and moved to the bacon.

“What happened after that?” Rosanna asked.

“Well, for the most part it was fine, I managed to say pretty sober, I only took one shot, but then they got bored and it switched to Truth or Dare.” Safiya paused.

“I’m guessing that wasn’t ideal.” Safiya shook her head. “What happened?” Rosanna asked.

“Well, I don’t know how to say this.” Safiya said.

“Just say it.” Rosanna said. “It’ll be fine.”

“Ok. You’re quite a submissive, inhibition-less, sassy, and probably too honest drunk.” Safiya said quickly.

“What?” Rosanna was confused. “You said it too fast.”

“I’ll just take it step by step. First, you’re a submissive drunk. You literally did whatever they told you to. You sat on my lap, and then you kissed me, and then you kissed my neck.”

“WHAT!” Rosanna shouted. “Why the hell would you let me do that?” She whispered.

“Did you just curse?” Safiya was shocked. Rosanna didn’t curse.

“I curse when the occasion calls for it, and this one does. Answer the question.”

“Cause I didn’t want to shove you to the floor! But guess what, that’s not the only thing. You clearly didn’t care what anyone thought, so inhibition-less. And they asked you if you and I were dating.”

“Did I say we were? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Rosanna said a string of apologies.

“No, no. I stopped you then. I could chance it when you were being a sassy drunk and told Colleen, and I quote, ‘Shut up. I know you enjoyed the show.’”

“Oh my God! I can’t believe I did that.” Rosanna put her head in her hands. “How did you not get drunk?”

“I only took a few sips of alcohol durning the evening, and then when we played Fill Your Guts or Spill Your Guts, I answered everything except for 1 question. Plus, I’ve got a higher alcohol tolerance level than you.”

“What question didn’t you answer?” Rosanna asked.

“I’m not telling you that.”

“It’s just the question.”

“And that question ended up getting answered too.” Safiya murmured. Though Rosanna clearly heard her though

“But you said you took a shot.”

“I did. If you must know, the question was what is the most sensitive place on your body.” Safiya turned a bit pink.

“How did it get answered then?”

“Nope. Not answering that.” Safiya stood up and put her plate in the trash can. She sat back on the floor and leaned back against the bed.

“Well why not? If it was already said once, just say it again.”

“I didn’t say it.” Safiya replied. She gave Rosanna a look that said, _think about it._ So she did. And then it dawned on her. The only think that Rosanna did besides kiss her was kiss her neck.

“Oh.” She sat in silence for a few seconds. “Oh! Really?”

“Yeah. Really.” Safiya rubbed her neck a bit. “And I swear to God, if you take advantage of this, I will not forgive you.”

“What are you going to do if I don’t listen to you?” Rosanna moved over to sit directly in front of Safiya. She brushed back Safiya’s hair. She whispered into her ear. “I could make you a complete mess right now.” Safiya whimpered, effin whimpered. “It would be so easy. You’re already coming apart.”

“Rosanna.” Safiya’s eyes were closed and her hand was grabbing at the carpet. She could feel Rosanna’s breath on her neck. “I don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret.”

“Why would I regret this?” Rosanna asked.

“I just don’t want to go too fast. It’s at your pace.”

“I know. And I would totally keep going, but my headache is coming back, but I’m extremely tired.” Rosanna pressed a kiss to her neck, and then got up to grab a pillow and blanket. Safiya was breathing very hardly. She still wouldn’t open her eyes. Rosanna walked back, tossed the pillow on the floor, and laid down on her stomach with the blanket draped over her.

“Safiya? Are you ok?” Rosanna asked.

“Yep. Just fine. Just give me a second.” She finally controlled her breathing and opened her eyes. She looked at Rosanna and she was smirking.

“So, how much does everyone else remember.” Rosanna asked.

“Not sure. Haven’t talked to them yet.” Safiya grabbed a pillow off the bed.

“When are we going to?” Rosanna started fiddling with the carpet.

“When they wake up. If I know anything about a hangover, it’s that you try to sleep as long as possible, and they were all drunk.” Safiya scooted over to Rosanna and laid down next to her, her head laying on the pillow, and she stared at the ceiling. “You should try to get some more sleep.”

“Ok.” Rosanna turned to face Safiya and gave her a quick kiss. She closed her eyes, and Safiya ran her hand through the girl’s hair while Rosanna drifted asleep.


	17. Can You Tell Me Where I Can Find Her?

To say Roi woke up with a headache would be an overwhelming understatement. He was in the lounge, and saw that it was already past noon. He looked around to see that everyone else was still asleep. He got up and went over to Fat Man Slims. He grabbed several water bottles from the fridge and an aspirin bottle from the cabinet. He walked back and saw that the rest of the group was waking up.

"Ok everyone, take a bottle, and take some aspirin. And then we need to figure out what happened last night, cause I have no clue." Roi passed out the bottles and aspirin.

"Well, I remember playing some games." Teala said.

"I remember Safiya got upset. Does anyone know why?" Colleen asked.

"I think it's because we did something. Something about Ro." Manny replied.

"Oh my God. I know what happened." JC suddenly said.

"What?" Teala asked.

"It’s not good. We owe them a huge apology." Safiya and Rosanna walked in to the lounge after he said that. 

"Oh hey guys. You're up." Rosanna said.

"Yeah. How do you not have a headache?" Roi asked.

"Well she does, I don’t cause I hardly drank anything." Safiya replied. "I want to know how much you remember." 

"They don’t know much. I, however, remember everything. And I would like to apologize on behalf of the group for what occurred last night." JC said. 

"What have you told them?" Safiya asked. "Because I know everything too."

"I haven’t said anything. And I know you won’t want me to. But I should. It’s not fair to them." JC replied.

"What's not fair is what you and the group did to me and Ro. You took advantage of her." Safiya rebutted.

"You could’ve stopped her" JC argued. 

"I didn’t want to shove her to the floor! That would’ve been bad." Safiya was practically fuming.

"Wait what happened?" Teala asked 

"You guys made Rosanna kiss Safiya, and then kiss her neck. It was quite a scene." JC replied.

"JC!" She yelled.

"Why don’t you want us to know? It’s just a joke." Colleen replied. "We already know you guys are just friends. So who cares?"

"You know what? We're not. We're not just friends. I like her, quite a lot actually. We went on a date. But the fact that you guys can’t just leave it alone is quite annoying. It’s infuriating. So can you guys just leave it alone for once!" Safiya stormed out of the lounge and decided to go to the one place no one would think she would go, the Fun House. A switched flipped inside her mind. She was sick and tired of it.

"Wait, What?" Roi asked. 

"You went on a date?" JC asked.

"Yeah, they did actually." Many replied. He'd been noticeably silent up until now.

"I’m sorry if you guys are so hung up on the idea of me and Safiya being together, but she didn’t want you guys to know because of the reaction you guys would have. She knew this would happen. So excuse me, but I have to go find my girlfriend." Rosanna left and headed to the motel. She assumed that’s where Safiya would be.

 

"Manny, you knew?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah. Safiya came to me." Manny replied he took a sip of his water. He was getting quite nervous.

"Why'd she come to you?" Teala asked.

"Probably because I’m the gay one here." Manny replied. 

"Do you think they're going to be ok?" JC asked. He didn’t mean to cause so much drama. He just did what he thought was right.

 

Rosanna had reached the motel and went to Safiya's room. She wasn’t there. So she went over to her room and she wasn’t there either. Rosanna was starting to get worried. She checked the place they had their date, Fat Man Slims, the police station. And nothing. She had to go back to the lounge and ask for Manny's help. She could think of anywhere else to go.

 

Safiya went to the Candy room. She just wanted to be alone for awhile. She needed to think. She had to. Was it worth it? Was being in a relationship with Ro worth all of the stupidity of the group? They already knew about the date, and that they were together. 

But Rosanna, she was something special. Safiya wasn’t afraid to show emotion with Rosanna. She wasn’t afraid to feel with her. She liked being surprised by her. She felt at peace when she was with her. Safiya was completely broken without her. And was being in a relationship with her worth the possibility of losing her? 

She didn’t know what to do. She closed her eyes and tried to reflect.

 

Manny and Rosanna were now both looking for Safiya. 

"Did you check the Witches's altar?" He asked as they were walking back from the Dollmaker's work shop. 

"No. But why would she go there?" 

"Maybe because she didn’t think you'd go there."

"If we're going by that logic, shouldn’t we try the Fun House first?" Rosanna replied. 

"That’s true. You go there and I’ll go to the Witches's altar." With that Manny took off at a light jog. 

 

Safiya was crying at this point. She knew that would probably happen. She knew that being left alone with her thoughts was bad. She would end up concocting the worst possible situations and convincing herself of the worst things.

"Safiya?" She heard a voice say. It was Rosanna. She kept silent and tried to muffle her sobs. It didn’t work. Rosanna came into the Candy Room and took in the sight before. Safiya was sobbing, her legs up against her chest and she had her back against the wall. She immediately rushed to her and squatted in front of her. She placed a hand on the girl's knee.

"Safiya please, talk to me. I want to help." Rosanna said.

"Is it worth it?" Safiya asked.

"Is what worth it?" Rosanna was confused. 

"They already know about us. They're going to give us a hard time about this. Is us being together worth their stupidity?" Safiya asked.

"Yes, of course. We can just ignore them, we can tell them to stop. There are so many options."

"But they haven’t listen before. What changes it now?"

"The fact that they didn’t know we're together. Now that they do, they won’t try to keep getting us together if we already are." Rosanna explained. She knew Safiya struggled with overthinking things. She might be incredibly smart, but her mind also works against her a lot.

"I just don’t know." Safiya had stopped crying by now. She put her legs down and ran a hand through her hair. 

"I don’t know." Safiya whispered. "And it scares the hell out of me."

"You once asked me if I trust you, and I do. Now I need you to trust me. I know you think it can’t work, but it can. Trust me."

"I’m trying to. My heart is telling me to but my mind is just jumping to the worst possible situations. I’m sorry Rosanna. I don’t know if we will work." Safiya looked down. 

"You do not get to do this to me Safiya Nygaard. Just because you don’t think it will work doesn’t mean it won’t. I believe it will. I believe in us."

"Ro, I think we should just be friends." Safiya fiddled with her hands. 

"Seriously? You've got to be kidding me right now." Rosanna was getting upset. This could not be happening. 

"One hard encounter and that's it? Where’s the fighter? Where's the girl that can solve anything and can think on the spot? What happened to her? Because the person sitting in front me isn’t her. Can you tell me where I can find her?" Safiya just sat in silence.

"What's happening to you? The Safiya I know would never let me say that to her. Where's my Safiya? Where did she go? Come back to me!" Rosanna grabbed her shoulders. "Where are you?" She stared into her eyes. "Come back to me." Rosanna felt tears cloud her eyes.

"I’m still the same Safiya. I’ve just changed." She rebutted.

"No. You're not. And did you change is just a lame excuse. Why aren’t you yelling back? You should be challenging me! You're not you." Safiya stood up and walked over to the table. Rosanna walked over table too. "Safiya! Come back! I need my Safiya." Safiya put her head in her hands. Rosanna took a step back. "I don’t know who you are anymore. Let me know when my Safiya comes back." Rosanna stormed out of the Candy room. Safiya looked up after a few seconds. She sank to the floor, head in her hands, face towards the floor. She let out a sob. 

 

Rosanna couldn’t believe she did that. Manny was running up to the fun house when she left it. 

"Did you find Safiya?" He asked.

"It’s not her anymore." She took off toward the motel. Manny ran into the Fun House to see what happened. He slowly approached the ball that was Safiya. He laid a hand on her back.

"Safiya. Honey, I need you to sit up and look at me." Safiya lifted her head and looked at him. "What happened?" He asked with a seriousness in his voice. 

"I’m not me anymore. She doesn’t think I am. And I’m starting to agree. But I don’t know where I went."

"You're still you. You're still the girl that doesn’t let people get away with shit and if someone yells at you, you yell back. You stand up for yourself."

"But I didn’t. Not when Ro started yelling at me. I don’t know what's happening to me." She whispered. "I need help." Manny knew what this was. He knew exactly what happened. She was broken. 

"It doesn’t matter what's happening because we're going to get 'you' back. And we won’t stop until we do." Manny pulled her into a hug. 

"Where do we start?"

"The beginning. And in your case, it’s when you died. When everyone goes back to bed, we're going to the Lounge."


	18. I'm Not in Control

"So, why exactly are we here?" Safiya and Manny were in the lounge at around midnight. "I don’t get it." She sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. She knew they were there because she died here, but that didn’t give a clear reason. 

"We're here because this is where you died." Manny explained. "What do you remember about your death?" Safiya stood up and walked over to where she was stabbed. The question seemed so stupid. She remembered everything about her death. 

"It was a twist. I got a fish hook to the gut in the place that was supposed to be a safe place. I didn’t know what happened or why I was dying. And it scared the hell out of me."

"Why?" Manny stood next to her.

"I didn’t have any control over my fate. I didn’t get the chance to fight. I didn’t know what was going on." She kneeled down and ran her hand over the carpet. She could still remember the pain very vividly, and the shock of waking up to see a bunch of faces from her dead friends.

"So it was not having control that scared you?" Manny asked.

"Yeah. I guess it was." Safiya stood up and looked at their map. The map still had the mark from where Manny died. 

"Why does being in control matter so much to you?" Manny asked. An idea crossed his mind, it could go quite poorly for him, but it could work really well.

"I don’t know." Safiya replied. Manny walked over to her. He spun her around and pinned her to the wall with his hands on her wrist. Her breathing started to pick up. "Manny, what are you doing?" She tried to push her hands up. "I can't move."

"Why does this make you scared? You know I’m your friend. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. So why are you scared?"

"I can't do anything. I’m not in control."

"But why does not being in control scare you?"

"Because if something bad happens then I can’t stop it! Ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? So let me go!" She yelled at him. He smiled and then let go. 

"Good, you're finally fighting back."

"That's what this was about?" Safiya was shocked he had the guts to do that. 

"Yup! Now we need to head over to the Witches Altar."

"Ok. But I swear to God if you do that again." Safiya threatened. 

"I won't, I won't." He reassured her.

 

————————————————

 

Manny and Safiya were standing in front of the altar. And he wasn’t saying anything. So she waited. And still, nothing.

"So, why are we here? I get going to lounge a bit, but I don’t get coming here." Safiya said. She ran her hand on the edge of the altar. 

"What happened here the first time you came?" Manny asked.

"I came to get Rosanna from when she died." Safiya said. 

"Be more specific. What did you do?" Manny went around to the other side of the altar. 

"I healed her wounds." Safiya knew he wasn’t there when she retrieved Rosanna, so he wouldn’t be able to tell if he was hiding something.

"Colleen told me what happened. You cried. More accurately sobbed." Manny replied.

"It was the first time I let myself cry when I got here."

"Why'd you cry?" Manny asked.

"Because she died. It might sound bad but I didn’t want to see her again."

"It's not bad, I know what you mean." Manny replied. "But why did you choose to show emotion here, instead of when you woke up without a clue of why you died?"

"Because I care about her. She didn’t deserve any of this." Safiya replied. 

"But you didn’t deserve your death either." Manny rebutted. 

"I know, but between me and her, I’m glad it was me. Her death would’ve made me break down if I’d still been alive."

"Ok. That’s fair. We've got one more spot to go." Manny took her hand and they headed to wherever he had planned.

 

———————————————

 

"So why are we here?" Safiya asked. They were in the doll maker's workshop. She had absolutely no idea why she was here. There wasn’t like an important event that was in here.

"Pull the lever." Manny pointed at the lever that Safiya had to pull as a feat of 'pain'. 

"Why?" Safiya asked. 

"Just do it." Manny leaned against the sink.

"Ok I guess." Safiya picked up the lever. "Ow! It still has electricity going through it." The electricity had shot up her arm.

"You've done it before, do it again." Manny said. He was trying to push her. She picked up the lever and pushed it. As it went farther down, the electricity got more intense. When she finished, she was sweating a bit.

"What, exactly, was the point of this?" Safiya asked. Her arm was still tingling.

"You had no trouble facing the lever that gave you a ton of physical pain. But you're hesitant with Rosanna, and you're afraid of giving up control. Why can’t you face your fear? It’s not going to hurt you as much as that lever. It can only benefit you. Sure, you might break up, but you're still going to be friends." Manny ranted a bit, and Safiya had to admit, he had a point. She literally put herself in pain to pull a stupid lever, but was afraid to lose control? It didn’t make sense. 

"You’re right. I hate to admit it but you're right." Safiya looked down at the lever. "I should be able to take a chance, face my fear and work through it." 

"Then you have your answer. I’m pretty positive that she'll want to help you through your fear. She wouldn’t make you do anything you are uncomfortable with." Manny went over and gave her a hug. "So now go talk to her." 

"But what if I've already ruined it?" Safiya asked.

"You'll never know if you don’t talk to her. She might not be too happy about you waking her up, but she'll understand. So go to her."

 

————————————————

 

Rosanna heard a knock on the door. She couldn’t sleep. She was just so... upset? No, worried is a better word for it. She didn’t know what happened to her Safiya. She got up and opened the door. She saw Safiya standing there, slightly out of breath and her a bit frizzy.

"What happened to you?" Rosanna asked. 

"Long story, and I’ll tell you later, but I just need to talk to you." Safiya walked in and sat on the bed. Rosanna followed. 

"Is it actually you?" Rosanna didn’t want to here some version of Safiya.

"Yeah, I think so. I’ve come to learn a few things over this night that Manny helped me with." She turned to look at Rosanna. "I’m afraid of not being in control. And being with you, I’m not 100% in control. When I died, I didn’t have a chance to fight back. I wasn’t able to control my fate. But I know I need to get over that. I didn’t have that fear before coming to Everlock. But this is where I am now, and I need to take chances. And I need to give others control." Safiya explained. 

"And what drew you to this conclusion?" Rosanna asked.

"I electrocuted my self." Safiya stated.

"You what?" Rosanna shouted. Safiya shrugged

Remember that lever in the doll maker's shop that electrocuted me when I touched it?" Rosanna nodded. "I did that again. Hence the staticky hair. And if I’m able to face physical pain to get over that fear, I can deal with my control issues."

"So what does this mean for us?" Rosanna wasn’t ready to hear her say they were over. They just started. 

"I love you, Rosanna. I really do. And I want to be in a relationship with you. Because I need you in my life. Am I scared to give you control? Yes. But I trust you."

"I love you too. And I’m glad that you're back to being you." Rosanna smiled. Safiya pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I’m really glad you're back. It’s quite funny, actually, how I couldn’t sleep without knowing you were ok. Will you stay?" Rosanna asked. 

"Of course. I’m glad I’m back too. And tomorrow, JC's going to get a piece of my mind." Safiya and Rosanna threw back the covers and got comfy. They slowly drifted asleep. Holding hands.


	19. Wouldn't Be So Bad

JC woke up with a bad feeling in his stomach. He wanted to apologize to Safiya and Rosanna. He didn’t mean to make things go wrong, he just knew that he wanted everyone to remember. It was their right. But, maybe he should’ve just said he didn’t remember. He knew that they were going to be mad. Safiya was probably not going talk to him for a bit. He threw back the covers and went to Safiya's room. He knocked on the door, and he didn’t get a response.

"Hey Safiya, I need to talk to you." JC said through the door. He got no response. He opened the door and realized she wasn’t there. So he went next door to Rosanna's room. He knocked on the door and heard a faint, 'come in'. He walked in and saw Safiya sitting on the bed with Rosanna reading a book. She was absentmindedly playing with Rosanna's hair. Neither of them had looked up yet. 

"What's up Manny?" Safiya asked. She lifted her head up and immediately the smile disappeared from her face. Rosanna felt Safiya's hand still. She looked up and saw JC standing there. 

"JC." Safiya said bluntly. She looked down at her hand on Rosanna's hair. She could feel the anger pulsing through her veins. So she resumed playing with Rosanna's hair to calm herself. Rosanna spoke up.

"What do you want JC?" She asked, trying to sound neutral, but not succeeding.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn’t mean for you two to get hurt."

"Thanks for the apology." Rosanna said. She looked up at Safiya. 

"I’m still upset that you told them when I specifically told you not to when I heard you remembered. I wasn’t going to tell them because it was quite embarrassing." Safiya started braiding strands of Rosanna's hair. 

"I know. And I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" JC felt really bad about it. 

"I just need a bit of time. I didn’t want everyone to know yet." Safiya had looked up at JC with a small smile.

"Yeah cool. I understand. I'll leave you be." JC walked out of the room and closed the door. 

"That wasn’t completely awkward." Rosanna chuckled. "At least you didn’t completely destroy him."

"I know, I was braiding your hair to keep myself calm. So you have a bunch of tiny little braids. Sorry about that." Safiya went to take them out. 

"No, it's fine. You can leave them in." Rosanna closed her book and looked up at Safiya. 

"You sure?" Safiya asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don’t know. I wish we could watch movies. I'd love a day in." Safiya ran her hand up and down Rosanna's back. 

"Well, we might not have movies or anything here, but we could probably find one. Wasn't there one in the lounge?" Rosanna remembered. 

"Yeah. There was. But we don’t have any movies. Besides, it's in the lounge. And that’s where the rest of them hang out." 

"Oh that’s right. I know, why don’t we bake? I’m quite the talented baker if I do say so myself." Rosanna's eyes lit up. She hadn’t had the chance to bake since she died, and that was a long time for her.

"Really? I had no idea the girl with the baking show was a good baker." Safiya said with sarcasm. "But that sounds fun. I’m down to bake." Rosanna sat up and put on some flats. 

"Oh, right now?" Safiya asked.

"Yeah. No time like the present, besides we'll have to let the cake cool. Also, what flavor?" Rosanna pulled on a jacket and went over to the door.

"How about strawberry?" Safiya moved to the edge of the bed and put on her shoes

"That works." Rosanna opened the door.

"I'll meet you over there, I’m going to change first." 

 

Rosanna already pulled out all of the ingredients and tools. She took her jacket off and set it on one of the booths. She grabbed the butter and cream cheese and set them outside to soften quicker when she saw Safiya approaching the building.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Softening the butter and cream cheese. I would’ve left them out over night if I knew we'd be baking, but leaving them outside will speed up the process."

"If you say so. Wait, why do we need cream cheese?"

"The cream cheese is for the frosting. Butter cream is really sweet so I thought cream cheese would be a better balance with strawberries. Anyway, I pulled out everything we need. Just go wash your hands and we can start." 

They had started mixing the wet ingredients when someone walked in to Fat Man Slims. It was Manny, look fabulous as always. 

"Ooh something smells good! What are you guys making?"

"We're making strawberry cake. How can you even smell anything?" Safiya asked.

"I can smell the strawberry extract. So is this for everyone or is it just for you two?" Manny sat on the bar stool in front of the girls.

"It's for anyone who wants some. So yes, you'll get a slice." Rosanna replied. She started to mixing the dry into wet ingredients. "Saf, can you hold the bottom bowl?" Safiya placed her hands on the bowl.

"Is baking how you got really strong?" Manny asked?

"Yeah, That and I tend to work out quite a lot. You have to balance out the sweets with something." Rosanna finished mixing everything. She grabbed the two cake pans and poured the batter in both. She placed them in the oven and went to clean the work area. "Can you grab the Cream Cheese?" Rosanna asked Safiya.

"Yeah, of course." She went outside and Manny followed her. 

"So. You two seem fine now." Manny leaned against the wall.

"Yeah. We're good. We're really good." Safiya grabbed the cream cheese and Manny stopped her from going back in.

"And are you better?" Manny asked. 

"I'm getting there." Safiya told him honestly. He gave her a hug and then left. Safiya came back in and they started to work on the frosting. 

 

The cake was finally done. It was a two layer strawberry cake with cream cheese frosting and actually strawberries on top.

"This looks, really good." Safiya said. 

"Yeah. It should be if my last attempt says anything." Rosanna cut a slice and handed it to Safiya. She took a bite.

"Oh my God, it's amazing."Safiya said. She took another bite. "You have really good recipes." Rosanna cut herself a slice and they went over to a booth. 

"Thanks. It's a lot to remember though. I’ve got a ton of recipes in my head from having to test and modify."

"Yeah. It seems like a lot. The only thing I had to remember was if I swatched the makeup I was mixing or not. Or if Tyler remembered to swatch or not."

"That must’ve been tricky." They finished the cake and went back to Safiya's room. 

 

The two girls were sitting on her bed just talking when Rosanna brought up something that had been bugging her.

"Is this it?" She asked.

"What?" Safiya was confused. She had no idea what she was talking about. 

"Is this all that's left? Like yeah, we're dead, but are we staying here forever? It would probably get really boring."

"Huh. You’re right. I don’t know if this is it. But if that means I get to spend it with you, I’ll be happy."

"Yeah, but why would this be it?"

"I don’t know. It’s weird." The girls were silent for a moment. "I've got an idea, we should try to leave the town. No one's done it yet." Safiya said. 

"We should try." Rosanna agreed. 

"Then let's go." Safiya got off the bed and pulled on her shoes. Rosanna did the same. They ran off to the gate of Everlock. Safiya didn’t want Rosanna to get hurt so she made her stay back a little. Safiya stuck a hand out and, she couldn’t breach the gate. Her hand bounced back.

"Damn, I thought it would work." Safiya said. She walked back to Rosanna and grabbed her hand.

"Does that mean we're stuck here?" Rosanna asked.

"Maybe one day it'll open. But for now, I think we're stuck here." Safiya replied. They started walking back to the motel in silence. Finally, Rosanna spoke up.

"So what's next?" 

"What do you mean?" Safiya asked.

"What are we supposed to do in a town where we can’t really do much?"

"Well, we'd probably have to figure out fun stuff to do. I guess, be creative. I don’t know. But I do know that if this is where forever is, then I’m happy my forever will be spent with you." Safiya looked down at the girl and planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah. I guess that wouldn’t be so bad." Rosanna gave Safiya's hand a light squeeze. Safiya looked out at the setting sun.

'Wouldn't be so bad indeed.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you might, or might not, have noticed, there is going to be one final chapter. Sad, I know. But that last chapter is more so an Epilogue. It'll wrap up any loose ends I may have left and give us a final happy ending for the two love birds. If you are looking for more 'Rofiya' action, I have two other stories I post on a weekly basis if you want to check those out.


	20. Epilogue

Rosanna couldn't tell you how much time has passed. It could’ve been a few months, maybe even a year. She had no clue. But life as a dead person was pretty exciting now. The group always found fun things to do. She would bake all the time. Safiya always helped her with the treats. They'd even exercise together, not that the dead needed to exercise.

They'd been on several 'dates', if you could call them dates. Like one time JC got everyone out of the lounge for an afternoon and the girls watched movies. But her favorite date by far, happened a few weeks, maybe a month ago.

 

It was a beautiful night for star gazing. Safiya had everything set up perfectly. They went to their 'spot', the place they had their first date. She had set up a blanket and brought out some water. It wasn’t over the top, but it was perfect. It didn’t need to be over the top. She checked her pockets to make sure that it was still there, the ring. The ring she was going to propose with was simple a silver band with a small diamond in the center, but it was Safiya's Grandmother's ring. Safiya always wore it around her neck. They were really close, her and her grandma. And before her grandma died, she gave Safiya the ring. It was able to come back in time, because it was from the seventies. 

Rosanna met up with her a few minutes after 8:00. The sun had already set and there were a million stars in the night. 

"Hey!" She said and laid down on the blanket next to Safiya. She turned her head to look at the girl beside her.

"Hi." Safiya said in return. Her stomach was turning with anticipation.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She asked.

"We're stargazing." Safiya answered. "Thought it would be fun. I was big a fan of it when I was alive at least." Safiya didn’t admit that to many people. It was nice to just relax under a blanket of stars and forget about all of the stresses of regular life.

About an hour had gone by when Safiya thought it would be a good time to ask the question. They were both at a telescope, and it was Rosanna's turn to use it. They were looking at Ursa Minor, the Little Dipper.

"Hey Ro?" Safiya asked.

"What’s up?" The shorter girl replied. She turned away from the telescope to look at Safiya. 

"So, I’m glad I died. Because if I didn’t, I don’t think we would’ve happened. The journey here was rough, I still remember the groups antics to get us together when I’d been dancing around it." Safiya started. 

"Yeah, you definitely were dancing around it. How many times did you almost it’s me and then decide against it?" Rosanna interjected.

"Like four or five times I think. But anyways, I’m not a big believer in many things, but one thing I can’t deny is fate. Because fate brought us, together. And I love you."

"Aww I love you too. Where is this going?" Rosanna asked with a slight chuckle. Safiya was never this sentimental.

"I don’t know really know how to do this, pretty sure I wouldn’t have if I was still alive." She got down on one knee. "Rosanna, will you marry me?" Her voice was a whisper. 

If there was a word or two to describe what Rosanna was feeling, it would be all the feelings, but only good ones. Her hands were shaking with excitement and she had the biggest smile on her face but there were tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, yes! Of course I will marry you!" Rosanna replied with joy. Safiya stood up, slipped the ring on her finger, and wrapped the girl in her arms. Safiya pulled back a little and gave her a quick kiss. 

 

——————————————————

 

Manny was so happy for the two. He may, or may not, have been nagging Safiya to do it. After all, who doesn’t love a good wedding. Weddings can’t discriminate against the dead. When they told the group it was quite a spectacle. 

 

It was the morning after Safiya proposed and Rosanna was positively radiating happiness, and the others could tell. They all decided the night before to have breakfast together, curtesy of Manny. He knew Safiya had planned on proposing last night. The least he could do was make them breakfast. 

The two girls had walked in together, chatting away. They sat down next to JC, with Colleen, Teala, and Roi across from them. Manny was still in the kitchen making pancakes. 

“So how was your date last night?” Manny called out. He wanted to know the tea so badly. 

“It was great.” Safiya replied. 

“Perfect actually,” Rosanna whispered. She fiddled with the ring on her finger. 

“What did you guys do?” Colleen asked. 

“We went star gazing. It was pretty cool. Safiya helped me find some constellations.” Rosanna replied way too happily. 

“I was pretty into star gazing when I was alive. It was just a habit of mine.”

“Girl, what is up with you? You’re like emanating happiness.” Teala asked Ro. Rosanna looked down with a smile on her face and looked at Safiya. Safiya nodded at her, it was time to tell them.

“Ok, so don’t freak out or anything, but,” Safiya started. 

“You all are looking at future Mrs. and Mrs. Pansino-Nygaard.” Rosanna said happily. Colleen’s jaw dropped. The two had decided to hyphenate. Thought it would be best. 

“Wait what!” Roi shouted. 

“You’re joking.” JC replied. Rosanna simply held up her left hand and shrugged. Manny ran over. 

“Oh my God! I’m living for this. I’m so happy for you two!” Manny cried. 

“Wait, there’s going to be a wedding?” Colleen asked. 

“Yep, and we want each of you to play a role, if you’re willing.” Safiya replied. She already knew who she wanted as her maid of honor/best man. She didn’t really know how that would work. 

“But of course we’ll help!” Teala exclaimed. 

For the rest of breakfast, it was all the group could talk about. The only thing Manny could think to say, was to Safiya. 

“It was about Damn time.” Manny said. 

“Yeah yeah I know.”

 

——————————————————

 

Rosanna was in her room doing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. 

“It’s me, let me in.” Colleen shouted through the door. Rosanna got up and opened it. 

“Thank God that you’re here. I’m so nervous.” Rosanna sat back down to finish her hair. She was doing a milk maid hair style. 

“Why? You look beautiful by the way.” Colleen said. Teala walked into the room as well. They were Rosanna’s brides maids, with Colleen as the maid of honor. Rosanna was wearing her “wedding dress”, a white floor length dress with lace. 

“Thanks. I don’t know why I’m nervous.” Rosanna replied. “How does my hair look?”

“It’s great. Are you ready?” Teala asked. 

“Yeah. I am.” Rosanna and her bridesmaids left Ro’s room. 

 

Safiya was standing by the podium. They asked JC to officiate. Beside her was Manny as the best man and Roi as the other groomsman/brides maid. She decided to wear a white ‘suit’ or the closest thing she had to it. After all, she proposed. 

“Are you ready?” Manny leaned in. He could tell she was nervous. She was doing her nervous tick where she would twist her fingers together. 

“Yeah. It’s been a long time coming.” Teala and Colleen started walking up to the podium, and Rosanna followed behind. 

“She’s stunning.” Manny said. 

“Yeah, she’s beautiful.” Safiya whispered. Rosanna stood next to her. 

“If I may begin,” JC said, “today we are gathered to celebrate the union of Rosanna and Safiya.”

“Dude, you don’t need to be so formal.” Roi said. 

“Well fine. I was just trying to do it properly.”

“We are dead, you don’t have to do the whole thing. It’s just us.” Safiya replied. 

“Yeah. It’s cool.” Rosanna added. JC flipped through the pages. 

“Ok, do you have your vows?” JC asked. 

“Um yeah.” Rosanna pulled out a piece of paper. “Safiya, the night we met wasn’t a good one. We died. But if we didn’t, we wouldn’t be where we are today. And I’m glad. I’m glad I got to meet you, I’m glad we got trapped in that prison cell together. I love you, and I can’t wait to be with you until the very end, where ever death will lead to.” She folded the paper back up and handed it to Colleen. 

“Safiya, your turn.” Safiya looked up at JC and then back at Rosanna. 

“Rosanna, the night I died, I was so confused. I had no idea what happened. But then you showed up, and I cried. I cried so hard, and I didn’t know why. But now I do know. You’re so, so important to me. Everything we’ve been through was worth it. I need you in my life, death? Whatever you call this place. I’d break with you. So I’m glad to have you.” Rosanna smiled with tears in her eyes. 

JC began, “Do you, Safiya Nygaard, take Rosanna Pansino, to be your wife?”

“I do.” Safiya smiled at Rosanna. 

“Do you, Rosanna Pansino, take Safiya Nygaard, to be your wife?”

“I do.” Rosanna replied. 

“I know pronounce you, wife and wife? That’s weird. But I guess it works. You may kiss the bride.” Safiya leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Rosanna’s lips. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
